Summer Memories
by Fipa-chan
Summary: A mãe de Sakura morreu o que tornou a rosada numa pessoa completamente diferente. Desesperado por ter a filha de volta, o seu pai decide mandá-la para a casa de férias de um amigo da familia. O único senão é que ela terá que conviver com os dois filhos do amigo do seu pai, dois rapazes que Sakura desde pequena conhecia mas com os anos tinha esquecido.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey gente. Estou de volta com um novo projecto. _

_Espero que tenham tido saudades minhas e das minhas ideias mirabolantes, eu também tive saudades das vossas reviews._

_Dedicada, novamente, à minha pokemon. Porque tu me ajudas em tantas coisas e me fazes rir com as imagens que encontras, fazendo-me esquecer os meus problemas de organização de capítulos._

_Daisuki._

_E vocês que lerem deixem reviews e dêem fav. Mas não dêem só fav! Recebo o alerta de qualquer maneira, mais vale dizer algo nem que seja um "gostei, continua. Beijos."_

_E já estou a falar de mais…_

_Boa leitura!_

-/-

A jovem rosada estava sentada no chão, as costas encostadas à cama, os joelhos ao peito e o rosto enterrado neles para esconder as lágrimas. A porta do quarto estava aberta para que ela pudesse ouvir o que se passava no corredor. Ouvia passos de um lado para o outro, ouvia gritos mas ela não conseguia identificar o que estavam a dizer. A chuva lá fora batia no vidro e nuvens escuras cobriam o céu, ignorando o facto de que o Verão deveria ser uma estação solarenga.

Sentiu uma mão sobre a sua cabeça, ouvindo de seguida a voz rouca do pai a chamá-la. Levantou o rosto dos joelhos para puder encarar o homem à sua frente. O pai tinha o rosto cansado, olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos e parecia que no espaço de cinco meses lhe tinham nascido rugas em todo o rosto apesar de ter apenas quarenta e dois anos. Sakura olhou-o esperançosa por entre as lágrimas, recebendo em troca um aceno negativo e um sorriso triste.

Sentiu o coração parar ao perceber que o inevitável tinha acontecido. No seu íntimo sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria acontecer, sabia que a sua mãe ia ser levada deste mundo sem sequer ter hipóteses de lutar, tinha-se até mentalizado de que isso ia acontecer mas mesmo assim…

Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto a correr. Os pés descalços em contacto com o chão frio não a incomodavam de maneira nenhuma e o vestido que ela usava rodava a cada passo que ela dava. No fim do corredor a porta do quarto estava aberta. Sakura no cómodo parando de andar assim que encarou o que se passava lá dentro. O médico que o pai tinha contratado estava de pé junto da janela trocando impressões com uma enfermeira, duas outras enfermeiras estavam de pé junto à cama também a falar. Junto à cama estavam um monitor, que sempre apitava e agora estava desligado, e uma máquina que ajudava a respiração. Na cama estava deitada a sua mãe, com um lençol branco puxado até à cabeça e cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

Sakura caiu de joelhos no sítio onde estava de pé, chorando compulsivamente e abraçando o corpo.

Doía-lhe tanto. Queria tanto que fosse tudo um sonho. Queria tanto que tudo o que lhe estava a acontecer desaparecesse e tudo voltasse ao normal. Porque aos dezasseis anos nenhum adolescente devia perder a mãe para uma doença maldosa como aquela.

…

- Sakura, querida, vou sair agora. – Disse o pai dela entrando no quarto.

- Está bem pai…Eu fico bem. Não é como se vá sair daqui…- Murmurou a rosada sem olhar para o pai, continuando a encarar o tecto do quarto, rastos de lágrimas nas suas bochechas.

O homem encostou a cabeça ao batente da porta encarando a filha que estava deitada na cama na mesma posição de há cerca de duas horas atrás. Suspirou. Desde que a sua esposa tinha morrido há três semanas Sakura recusava-se a sair do quarto. Não saía com os amigos, não falava com ninguém, não aproveitava o Verão para se divertir e Deus tivesse piedade ele já não sabia o que fazer.

Fechou a porta do quarto da filha caminhando ao longo do corredor para as escadas. Desceu os degraus lentamente, detendo-se junto do móvel do corredor da entrada onde estava a fotografia da sua esposa, uma pequena vela e uns pauzinhos de incenso ao lado. Sorriu para a fotografia. A sua esposa tinha sido tão bela. Com a sua pele branquinha e os olhos verdes brilhante, o cabelo daquela cor completamente anormal e aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar o mundo. Sempre alegre e feliz, sempre a precisar de fazer alguma coisa porque não aguentava estar quieta. Nos últimos cinco meses a sua esposa tinha sofrido tanto e ele não tinha conseguido fazer nada. A esposa tinha ficado com a pele ainda mais branca e os olhos verdes tinham perdido o brilho, o cabelo tinha caído como consequência do tratamento radioactivo e o sorriso tinha sido substituído por uma expressão de dor que estava sempre presente no seu rosto. Tinha ficado confinada àquela cama sem se puder mexer e isso tinha-lhe arrasado o espírito, o dela e o seu…

Depois de se meter no carro conduziu até ao centro da cidade, só estacionando em frente a um grande edifício de escritórios. O edifício tinha uma grande altura e a entrada estava coberta por um toldo vermelho sangue, um segurança de cada lado a proteger a porta. Atravessou a porta e quando já estava dentro do edifício caminhou até ao balcão fazendo com que a jovem sentada lá atrás levantasse o olhar do computador e perguntasse:

- Posso ajudar?

- Estou aqui para ver a Uchiha-san. – Respondeu ele sorrindo levemente para a jovem.

- Tem reunião marcada?

- Diga-lhe que o Haruno Shunsuke está aqui.

A rapariga agarrou no telefone e carregando numa tecla levou o objecto ao ouvido. Falou com a pessoa do outro lado da linha uns quinze segundos antes de desligar.

- Pode subir. A Uchiha-san está à sua espera. – Falou sorrindo-lhe docemente.

Agradeceu à jovem caminhando para o elevador, premindo o botão do último andar e esperando calmamente que o aparelho parasse no andar destinado. Quando as portas se abriram encontrou-se de frente para um corredor, não muito extenso, que levava a uma porta, junto à porta uma secretária e uma mulher de aparentemente meia-idade sentada lá atrás. A mulher fez-lhe sinal que podia entrar no gabinete. Levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando no local.

- Shun-chan! – Exclamou a mulher que estava sentada atrás da secretária do gabinete. – Começava a pensar que ia voltar para Yokohama sem falar contigo!

- Shun-chan era um miúdo rechonchudo com borbulhas e um _otaku_ que se alimentava de _rámen_ e gomas. Agora sou apenas Shunsuke. – Retorquiu ele caminhando para se sentar numa das cadeiras em frente à secretária. – Como estás Mikoto-chan?

- Pronto, Shunsuke. Estou bem, obrigada. Cheia de trabalho e problemas com as doações das minhas obras de caridade, por isso é que estou em Tóquio, mas estou bem. Tu como estás? – Perguntou largando a caneta em cima dos papéis que estava a preencher.

- Estou bem na medida do possível. – Respondeu passando a mão pelo rosto. - Mas custa, sabes? Saber que nunca mais a vou ver sorrir ou ouvir chamar o meu nome.

- Eu sei. – Disse estendendo o braço para lhe agarrar na mão. - A Machiko-chan era uma mulher espantosa, vamos sentir a falta dela. Nós queríamos ter vindo ao funeral mas o Fugaku não conseguiu fugir das suas reuniões com os investidores dos novos projectos, lamento muito.

- Eu entendo. Mas recebi as vossas mensagens e as vossas flores, obrigado. – Agradeceu Shunsuke agarrando-lhe na mão. – Como está ele e os teus filhos?

- Ele está bem. A cada dia que passa está mais velho e rabugento e faz questão de mo esfregar na cara. – Respondeu Mikoto sorrindo. – Os meus filhos estão óptimos. O mais velho acabou agora o último ano da universidade e o mais novo vai para o último ano do secundário para o ano.

- A última vez que os vi o Itachi estava determinado a deixar crescer o cabelo e o Sasuke carregava aquele peluche de dinossauro para todo o lado.

- O Itachi agora usa rabo-de-cavalo e o maldito peluche de dinossauro do Sasuke perdeu um dos olhos e ainda está numa caixa no fundo do armário dele. – Resmungou a mulher recostando-se na cadeira.

Shunsuke soltou uma risada ao que Mikoto tinha dito.

- Como está a tua filha a aguentar-se?

- Não muito bem. Está muito em baixo. Não sai do quarto, não se alimenta como deve de ser, não quer ver os amigos…Na verdade foi por causa dela que vim falar contigo.

- E eu a pensar que era porque tinhas saudades da tua velha amiga de escola. Em que posso eu ajudar com a Sakura? – Perguntou sorrindo docemente.

- Vocês ainda têm aquela casa em Konoha?

- Sim. A cada era da mãe do Fugaku acho que mesmo que a quiséssemos vender ele não iria conseguir.

- Estava a pensar se vocês se importavam de me emprestar a casa por umas semanas. Acho que iria fazer bem à Sakura mudar de ares.

- Oh lamento imenso mas o Itachi e o Sasuke já lá estão e vão lá ficar o resto do Verão. – Disse Mikoto.

- Compreendo, era um tiro no escuro de qualquer maneira.

- Mas porque não mandas a Sakura para lá na mesma? – Perguntou Mikoto a sorrir. - A namorada do Itachi vai ter com eles daqui a uns dias e os empregados também estão lá, então ela não ficaria sozinha com dois rapazes. E talvez fosse bom para ela afastar-se um pouco de ti também, estar com pessoas da idade dela, espairecer um pouco.

- Ela nem quer estar com os amigos Mikoto-chan.

- Talvez voltar a ver o Itachi e o Sasuke seja bom para ela. Eles eram tão amigos antes de nos mudarmos.

- Eu acho que ela não se lembra deles. – Disse Shunsuke soltando uma risada.

- Mais uma razão para ela ir, reatar amizades perdidas.

- Estás a tentar fazer um arranjinho entre o teu filho mais novo e a minha filha não estás? – Perguntou ele estreitando o olhar.

- Disparate Shun-chan! – Exclamou abanando a mão. – Então, está combinado?

- Sim, está.

Mikoto sorriu abertamente.

…

Sakura estava zangada. Muito zangada. Muito zangada e revoltada. Ela estava perfeitamente confortável e bem no seu quarto, na sua casa. Porque raios precisava de ir para uma terra perdida no meio de nenhures para puder ficar bem? Não precisava! Aí é que estava o problema!

Quando o pai tinha voltado naquele dia e dito para ela fazer as malas porque ia para Konoha, ela não quis acreditar. Tinha soltado uma risada, a primeira em três semanas, e ignorado o que o pai tinha dito. Mas quando percebeu que o pai estava a falar a sério tinha começado aos gritos como se lhe tivessem dado uma sentença de morte completamente injusta. Tinha tentado negociar alguma coisa que deixasse ambos felizes mas o homem tinha-se mostrado irredutível. E agora ali estava ela…

Tinha a cabeça encostada ao vidro do carro, um capuz a envolver-lhe os cabelos e os _headphones_ nos ouvidos, o _ipod_ no volume máximo. Pela janela ela via a paisagem. Florestas de grande dimensão, uma vila com lojas, prédios, pequenas vivendas e ao longe, ligado por estradas, grandes casarões que certamente pertenciam a pessoas com a bolsa mais larga.

Quando o pai tinha dito que ia para Konoha ela tinha pensado que ele também ia e iam ficar num hotel ou pensão mas quando se viu numa das estradas que levavam às casas de pessoas com a bolsa mais larga interrogou-se o que raio o pai tinha feito. Certamente ele não tinha comprado uma daquelas casas, quer dizer, como poderia? Para começar o pai nem gostava do campo, era um homem da cidade até à última célula do seu corpo, e o dinheiro era neste momento algo escasso na conta do pai.

Foi arrancada dos seus pensamentos quando o pai estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa.

A casa tinha grandes dimensões. Tinha uma cor branca e as armações das janelas eram de madeira. Junto à porta estavam plantas e um pequeno relvado ao longo do lado esquerdo da casa.

- Bem, chegamos. – Disse Shunsuke olhando para a casa pela janela.

- Sim, está bem, podes ir-te embora agora. – Disse Sakura tirando o cinto de segurança e desligando a música.

- Sakura…

- Não pai. Vais-me largar no meio de nenhures com estranhos, fim da história. Vemo-nos no fim do Verão. – Resmungou a rosada saindo do carro.

- Eles não são estranhos…- Murmurou Shunsuke.

Sakura caminhou até à mala do carro abrindo-a e tirando cá para fora a mala que continha as suas roupas e coisas necessárias para sobreviver durante o Verão. Caminhou até à porta da entrada da casa e tocou à campainha, esperando pacientemente que a abrissem. Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta mostrando a figura de uma velhota, que a olhou de maneira interrogativa antes de sorrir como se percebesse quem ela era.

- Haruno-san? – Perguntou para obter uma confirmação.

- Sakura, por favor. – Revidou sorrindo docemente.

- Sakura-san então. Entre por favor. – Disse dando espaço à rosada para entrar na casa.

Sakura entrou na casa, deixando os sapatos à entrada, e olhando em redor. Deu logo de caras com uma grande sala e um corredor à esquerda que devia de dar para a cozinha ou para uma sala de jantar. À direita estavam as escadas que levavam ao andar de cima.

- O seu quarto é lá em cima, tem uma casa de banho privada para evitar encontros fatídicos entre você e os meninos. Há uma piscina lá atrás e se quiser ir à vila pode requisitar um carro. – Afirmou a velhota gesticulando com os braços. – Já agora, chamo-me Kawasaki Miko. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame-me.

- _Hai, arigato _Kawasaki-san. Hum…antes de ir para o meu quarto gostava de agradecer a quem quer que pertença esta casa por me deixarem ficar aqui.

- Oh claro. Os meninos devem estar a chegar, eles foram passear um pouco e…

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase a porta da entrada foi aberta e entraram em casa dois rapazes. Os dois altos e com uma musculatura agradável aos olhos de qualquer pessoa. Os dois morenos e com olhos negros como o carvão e com a pele clara. Um deles usava um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e o outro tinha um estranho penteado que fez Sakura lembrar-se do rabo de uma galinha. Eram tão bonitos que fizeram com que Sakura arquejasse e o coração batesse mais rápido. Mas também a deixaram com a sensação de já os tinha visto em algum lugar…

- Oh! Ela já chegou. – Falou o que parecia mais velho. – Desculpa que não tenhamos estado aqui para te receber.

O outro rapaz parecia que ia abrir a boca para dizer também alguma coisa mas Sakura interrompeu-o começando a falar.

- Não há problema. Eu queria agradecer e pedir desculpa pelo incómodo que o meu pai vos causou. – Disse ela curvando-se na direcção dos dois. – E se não se importarem eu agora vou para o meu quarto, estou um pouco cansada.

- Nós entendemos. Falamos contigo depois então.

Sakura fez outra vénia antes de subir as escadas, seguida por Kawasaki-san que lhe ia mostrar o quarto.

O rapaz mais velho olhou para o outro, suspirando quando o viu o olhar abatido e triste que estava agora estampado no rosto dele. O seu maior receio tinha-se tornado realidade, Sakura não se lembrava deles os dois e isso ia arrasar o seu irmão mais novo.

- Vamos _otouto_. – Disse passando o braço pelos ombros dele e desmanchando-lhe o penteado. – Falas com ela logo à noite.

Mas isso não aconteceu, porque Sakura não saiu do quarto durante três dias e se saía, soube evitar os dois rapazes com as habilidades de um ninja.

-/-

_E aí o primeiro capitulo._

_Como foi? Bom, óptimo, horrível, querem cuspir-lhe em cima? Digam nas reviews. O botãozinho aí em baixo está à espera do vosso clique, ele não morde, juro!_

_Beijo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Olha eu aqui com o segundo capítulo._

_Espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura!_

-/-

Itachi suspirou enquanto baixava a revista que estava a ler, olhando para o irmão que estava deitado no sofá a resmungar algumas coisas que ele não percebia o que eram. Olhou para o relógio que estava junto à porta.

_15h32_ era a hora que marcava. Sasuke estava naquele estado desde manhã cedo e isso estava a conseguir com que Itachi se deprimisse.

- Sasuke pára de amuar pelo amor de Deus. – Resmungou revirando os olhos. – Estás a deprimir-me.

- Hn. Pela última vez, não estou amuado. – Revidou o mais novo entre dentes.

- Estás sim. Sou teu irmão mais velho, sou perito em identificar quando estás amuado. E não tentes contrariar-me.

Sasuke resmungou mais alguma coisa antes de atirar a almofada ao irmão. Ele não estava amuado. Tentem triste, magoado, a sentir-se traído e usado e atirado para o lixo. E Uchiha Sasuke nunca tinha sentido essas coisas, não de maneira tão intensa.

Tinha esperado tanto para puder estar com a rosada novamente. Ambos tinham sido tão próximos em crianças antes de ele se mudar, tão próximos como irmãos. Tinham brincado juntos, criado mundos imaginários onde os bons ganhavam sempre, feito coisas que tinham deixado os pais doidos. Na tenra infância Sakura tinha sido a sua rocha, a sua companheira, a sua melhor amiga. E agora ela tinha esquecido. Era como se espetassem uma faca no seu peito ao mesmo tempo que lhe socavam o estômago. Mas se Sakura tinha esquecido, ele iria esquecer também. Nem sequer se ia preocupar mais com o assunto. Afinal, obviamente Sakura não era mais a menina de cabelos curtos que usava aquele laço, que ele sempre tinha achado ridículo, e que passava o tempo todo a dizer _Sasuke-kun_, daquela maneira irritante, para chamar a sua atenção e fazê-lo ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer sobre o que estavam a fazer. Ele podia ignorá-la durante o Verão, não podia ser assim tão complicado. Sakura estava a sair-se bem na tarefa de o ignorar a ele e ao irmão.

- Eu sei que dizem que as mulheres nunca se esquecem de nada, mas é mentira. – Itachi falou de repente fechando a revista e atirando-a para cima da mesa da sala. – Olha a Amaya-chan por exemplo, falei com ela há bocado e perguntei-lhe o que tinha almoçado, ela disse-me que não se lembrava.

- Não querendo ofender a tua namorada, porque tu sabes que eu até a tolero…- Disse Sasuke colocando o braço direito por cima dos olhos.

- Isso é o teu código para dizer que gostas dela? – Perguntou o mais velho sorrindo de canto.

- Hn. – Resmungou em resposta. - Ela é um péssimo exemplo.

- Que queres dizer?

- Ela é uma desastrada que tropeça nos seus próprios pés e não se lembra das coisas que fez ao fim de dez minutos. – Respondeu Sasuke tirando o braço dos olhos e olhando para o irmão.

- Olha meu pequeno…- Começou Itachi fuzilando o irmão com o olhar e um pouco chateado pelo que Sasuke tinha dito da sua namorada mas o som da campainha interrompeu-o.

Rapidamente Kawasaki-san veio da cozinha, limpando as mãos no avental que usava, para abrir a porta.

- Quem é Kawasaki-san? – Perguntou Itachi ainda a tentar matar o irmão com o olhar.

- É a sua namorada. – Respondeu a mulher a sorrir.

O rosto de Itachi rapidamente se iluminou e o rapaz virou a cabeça para encarar a porta. Kawasaki-san deu espaço para a jovem entrar, o que fez Itachi sorrir para ela enquanto se levantava.

Amaya era uma jovem muito bonita. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, adornados com madeixas cor-de-rosa escuro, e olhos também castanhos mas de uma tonalidade mais escura. Estava vestida com uns _jeans_ pretos colados ao corpo e uma camisola de alças azul clara, às costas uma mochila preta com as suas roupas para as férias. Os _headphones_ estavam em redor do pescoço e os óculos de sol estavam na cabeça, segurando a franja.

A rapariga sorriu-lhe também, avançando na direcção dele com os braços abertos.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e suprimiu a vontade de fingir o vómito quando os viu começar aos beijos e a murmurarem coisas amorosas um ao outro. Sasuke estava feliz que o irmão tivesse uma namorada que gostava tanto dele como ele gostava dela, e que por acaso Sasuke até tolerava, mas dispensava assistir às demonstrações melosas que fariam qualquer pessoa vomitar se assistissem a isso de muito perto.

- Então cunhadinho, como estás? – Questionou Amaya ainda abraçando o namorado.

- Estaria bem melhor se o teu namorado não me chateasse a cabeça a cada dez segundos. – Respondeu sentando-se no sofá e olhando para a jovem. – Tu como estás?

- Eu estou sempre bem. – Respondeu alegremente e abrindo os braços de maneira brusca, atirando o candeeiro que estava em cima de uma mesa junto dela para o chão. – Ups…

- Entendes o que eu estava a dizer há bocado? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo de canto, o seu orgulho a ser afagado pelo olhar assassino que o irmão lhe lançou.

- Estiveram a falar de mim? – Perguntou Amaya olhando para o namorado com os olhos a brilhar de inquisição. – _Wow…_Sou famosa. O que estiveram a dizer?

- Nada com que devas preocupar a tua linda cabecinha. – Respondeu Itachi beijando-lhe a têmpora e contornando-a para apanhar o candeeiro do chão.

Amaya encolheu os ombros e tirou a mochila das costas, lançando-a para o chão e atirando-se para o sofá, ficando sentada ao lado de Sasuke. Depois tirou os óculos da cabeça e os _headphones _do pescoço colocando-os em cima da mesa de centro. Ao fim de alguns minutos em silêncio Amaya olhou para as escadas como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Então suponho que a vossa hóspede não saiu do quarto hoje também. – Falou a jovem olhando de um rapaz para o outro.

- Não. – Falaram em coro abanando a cabeça.

- O que sabem sobre ela?

Os dois rapazes contaram-lhe como a tinham conhecido em crianças e tudo o que tinham feito. Contado como tinha sido a despedida e como Sakura tinha esquecido tudo e deixado Sasuke arrasado. E por fim tinham-lhe contado porque é que a rosada estava ali. Ao ouvir a razão da rosada se recusar a sair do quarto Amaya sentiu uma onda de compaixão envolver-lhe o corpo e inconscientemente agarrou o pulso esquerdo, apertando levemente. Ela sabia o que Sakura estava a sentir, ela própria já tinha estado no lugar dela, sabia o que era perder alguém querido de maneira brutal. E por muito que Sasuke, Itachi ou qualquer outra pessoa perto da rosada a quisessem ajudar, quisessem fazer a dor dela cessar, eles nunca iriam entender.

- Talvez eu possa falar com ela. – Sugeriu a jovem.

- Hn, boa sorte com isso. Ela não abre a porta para ninguém. – Resmungou Sasuke tentando esconder a irritação que tinha sentido quando, numa tentativa de começar de novo com a rosada, ele lhe tinha levado um tabuleiro com comida e ela tinha ignorado e mantido a porta fechada.

- Talvez ela fale comigo, com uma companheira que entende a sua dor. – Revidou Amaya.

- Deixa-a tentar Sasuke. – Disse Itachi apoiando a namorada.

- E tu que não estivesses do lado dela…Depois não venhas reclamar que ela te ignorou, - Resmungou Sasuke novamente levantando-se e caminhando para a porta que levava ao pátio traseiro.

- O meu cunhado precisa dum belo chuto num sítio que eu não vou revelar. – Fungou Amaya. – Em que quarto é que ela está?

- Última porta ao fundo do corredor no lado direito.

Amaya levantou-se do sofá caminhando até às escadas, passando pelo namorado e plantando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Ignorando o facto de que tinha tropeçado no primeiro degrau, subiu as escadas com uma graça e delicadeza que nunca pensou ter no seu corpo. Atravessou o corredor caminhando a passos largos antes de parar em frente à porta que pertencia ao quarto em que Sakura estava.

- Sakura-chan? – Chamou batendo à porta. Quando não obteve resposta continuou. – Gostava de falar contigo. Chamo-me Amaya e gostava de tentar ajudar-te. Posso entrar? – Continuava sem resposta. – Eu entendo o que estás a passar Sakura-chan. Sei o que é perder alguém de maneira horrível, sei o que é perder o chão e sentir o coração partir-se em pedaços.

E por fim quase como num sussurro, o que a fez pensar que devia estar a imaginar, ela ouviu:

- Podes entrar…

Amaya sorriu antes de levar a mão à maçaneta e a girar para puder entrar. A jovem encarou o quarto escuro tentando focar alguma coisa para evitar tropeçar e passar logo de caras a imagem de desastrada. Tacteou a parede em busca do interruptor da luz e quando o encontrou acendeu o candeeiro do tecto do quarto. Quando a luz encheu o lugar olhou em redor. As paredes estavam pintadas de branco e havia duas janelas à esquerda do quarto, as cortinas fechadas, e no espaço entre das duas janelas uma secretária. À direita estava um armário e uma cómoda com um espelho redondo e uma cadeira. E encostada à parede central do quarto estava uma cama, ao lado uma mesa-de-cabeceira. Sentada na cama com um portátil no colo estava Sakura, papéis de chocolates, pacotes de bolachas e latas de sumo circundavam o corpo da rapariga e ocupavam o espaço livre da cama. Sakura estava num estado considerado lastimável. Estava despenteada e tinha o rosto muito pálido. Usava uma _t-shirt_ muitos números acima do seu e uns calções de fato de treino que lhe chegavam até aos joelhos.

- Antes de começar a falar contigo, vamos iluminar este lugar, sou uma pessoa que gosta de luz. – Disse Amaya sorrindo e andando até às cortinas. Agarrando nas cortinas deu-lhes um puxão, repetindo o acto com as da outra janela, deixando a luz natural entrar. De seguida virou-se para a porta e torceu a cabeça. – Não me apetece andar até ali outra vez…- Começou a olhar em redor, parando o olhar em cima do par de chinelos que estavam junto da cadeira da secretária. – Importaste? – Sakura abanou a cabeça num sinal negativo, olhando atentamente o que a outra jovem ia fazer. Amaya agarrou num dos chinelos e fez pontaria ao interruptor, atirando o objecto que acertou em cheio no interruptor e desligou a luz artificial. – Ha! Eu sou demais! – Exclamou levantando os braços para o tecto.

Sakura suprimiu a gargalhada que lutava para sair dos seus lábios, mas mesmo assim um pequeno som abandonou o seu corpo chamando a atenção de Amaya que lhe sorriu.

- Sakura-chan, obrigada por teres aberto a porta. – Disse a morena abrindo espaço entre o lixo em cima do colchão para se puder sentar, finalmente conseguiu sentar-se de frente para a rosada com as pernas cruzadas. – Porque não saís do quarto?

- Não quero ver ninguém…- Murmurou em resposta virando os olhos para o ecrã do portátil.

- Bem, agora vais-me ver e vais falar comigo. – Falou Amaya esticando os braços para fechar o portátil e tirá-lo do colo da rosada. – Sei porque estás assim. Sei o que te dói. Sei o que estás a sentir. Eu fiz o mesmo que tu estás a fazer, fechei-me. Não queria estar com ninguém, ignorei os meus amigos, ficava horas fechada no quarto. Fechei-me de tal modo que…- Engoliu em seco e apertou o pulso esquerdo. -…que tentei tirar a minha própria vida.

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes olhando para a rapariga à sua frente surpresa. Amaya estava a sorrir mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Estaria a mentir se dissesse que nunca tinha pensado em suicídio, porque tinha pensado. Mas tinha chegado à conclusão que era estúpido e uma medida demasiado drástica para a situação. Milhões de pessoas espalhadas pelo mundo perdiam diariamente um progenitor demasiado cedo e se todos acabassem com a sua vida por causa disso…

Amava o seu pai e não lhe iria dar essa desfeita, não era capaz de o fazer sofrer daquela maneira. Não quando sabia que ele não sobreviveria a perdê-la também.

- Porque tentaste matar-te…? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Queres ouvir a minha história? – Perguntou Amaya para obter a confirmação. Quando Sakura confirmou ela sorriu. Amaya podia esquecer-se de muita coisa mas disto nunca se iria esquecer. – Bem, quando eu tinha dezoito anos os meus pais morreram. Um acidente de carro, um camião foi contra eles. Dizem que o meu pai morreu logo mas a minha mãe aguentou três dias ligada às máquinas mas acabou por morrer. Sempre tinha sido muito próxima dos meus pais, costumávamos dizer que éramos os três mosqueteiros. – Soltou uma risada triste. – Eles eram…Eles eram tudo para mim. Lamechas, eu sei, mas é a verdade. Depois disto fui viver com os meus avós e fiz exactamente o que tu estás a fazer. Isto chegou a um ponto que eu tentei suicidar-me porque a dor era simplesmente demasiada. Todos os dias eu acordava a chorar, tinha pesadelos e sentia o peito arder.

- Como o fizeste? – Questionou Sakura olhando-a nos olhos. – Não estou a tentar obter ideias para me tentar suicidar também, não te preocupes…- Disse depois de ver o olhar que Amaya lhe tinha lançado.

- Fui à casa de banho, parti o espelho e usando um dos cacos, cortei o pulso esquerdo. – Respondeu a morena mostrando o pulso a Sakura. – Antes de conseguir cortar o direito os meus avós encontraram-me e impediram-me.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- No hospital, os médicos decidiram que eu devia ter ajuda profissional então disseram que eu tinha que visitar um psiquiatra a cada duas semanas para uma avaliação. – Respondeu ela. – Odiava aquilo. – Resmungou a rir. – Mas vindo disto tudo veio uma coisa boa.

- É uma daquelas histórias cliché em que me vais dizer que conheceste o amor da tua vida? – Perguntou Sakura olhando-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas convencida de que Amaya iria negar.

- Lês mentes por acaso? – Perguntou a morena olhando-a surpreendida. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. – Conheci o Itachi. Sabes aquele rapaz que também está a viver aqui, o que tem cara de idiota e usa rabo-de-cavalo?

Sakura sorriu levemente. Amaya continuou sorrindo também.

- Eu estava no hospital à espera que o meu médico acabasse a consulta antes da minha quando olhei para o lado e o vi. Ele estava um caco. Estava a sangrar do lábio, tinha a roupa suja, o cabelo estava solto e tinha um pano encostado à testa a tentar estancar o sangue que escorria de uma ferida. Eu sempre gostei de desenhar, então imediatamente me apanhei a mim mesma a olhar para as linhas do rosto dele e a pensar no como ele era um rapaz lindo e no como daria um óptimo modelo.

- Ele apanhou-te a olhar? – Perguntou Sakura começando a ficar interessada na história.

- Sim. Sorriu-me e perguntou-me porque é que eu estava ali. Eu não respondi à primeira. Fiquei perdida a pensar no que dizer. Obviamente não lhe ia dizer que estava à espera de uma consulta da psiquiatria, já tinha gente suficiente a pensar que eu era maluca. Então quando ele perguntou outra vez eu respondi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Disse-lhe que estava à espera de uma consulta da ginecologia.

Sakura cobriu a boca com a mão tentando conter a risada iminente que queria abandonar os seus lábios.

- Podes rir. Toda a gente se ri quando conto a história.

E Sakura riu-se. A primeira risada verdadeira que soltava desde que a mãe tinha morrido. Tinha de admitir que tinha saudades de rir e ouvir o som da sua própria risada, que sempre tinha achado horrorosa, lhe sabia muito bem.

- Ele ficou um pouco desconfortável mas logo depois disse-me porque estava ali. – Continuou depois da rosada ter acabado de rir. - Disse que tinha andado ao soco com um amigo por causa de uma miúda e eu lembro-me de dizer que a rapariga devia sentir-se muito sortuda e de antes de ele puder dizer alguma coisa, uma enfermeira veio chamar-me a dizer que o médico estava à minha espera. Então eu disse-lhe adeus e virei costas e fui-me embora atrás da enfermeira.

- E depois?

- Ah estás a ficar entusiasmada. Isso é bom. – Disse a morena a sorrir e esticando o braço, agarrando na mão de Sakura. – Duas semanas depois lá estava eu no hospital outra vez, na sala de espera a beber um sumo. E ele estava lá também, tinha ido tirar os pontos da ferida da testa. Nunca pensei que ele se lembrasse de mim então quando ele se virou para mim de repente e perguntou quantas vezes por mês uma mulher tinha de ir ao ginecologista, o sumo que eu tinha na boca voou cá para fora enquanto eu começava a rir que nem uma demente. Ele tinha-me feito rir, a primeira vez que eu ria desde que me tinha tentado matar e soube-me tão bem. Quase compensou o facto que me sujei toda. – Comentou a rir como se estivesse a reviver a cena.

- Contaste-lhe porque estavas lá?

- Não tive tempo. Mal eu acabei de rir fui chamada pelo meu médico. Mas enquanto me afastava, ele disse "_Quando acabares de abrir as pernas, queres ir beber um café?"_

- Ele disse mesmo isso?

- Disse. Atirado idiota…- Murmurou. – Nenhuma miúda iria beber café depois disso pois não?

- Mas tu foste. – Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Sim, eu fui. Saímos durante umas semanas e eu acabei apaixonada por ele. Sentia-me tão bem ao pé dele, o Itachi fazia-me sentir viva outra vez. Mas mesmo assim eu não lhe tinha contado o que tinha acontecido, ele continuava a pensar que a história da ginecologia era verdade. E ao fim de anos de namoro ainda não descobri se ele se fez de burro ou não percebeu mesmo.

- Como é que ele descobriu o que se tinha passado contigo?

- Eu usava sempre mangas compridas, mesmo quando estava calor. Era horrível mas necessário porque eu tinha vergonha que vissem as cicatrizes. Um dia estávamos em minha casa, estávamos a ver um filme e a conversar e eu levantei a manga da camisola para me puder coçar e ele notou as marcas no meu pulso e perguntou o que era. E eu percebi que se queria que ele ficasse pelo menos como meu amigo tinha de lhe contar. Então eu contei-lhe, estava preparada para ele me chamar maluca e sair a correr de minha casa e nunca mais me querer ver.

- Mas ele não o fez. O que é que ele fez? – Perguntou Sakura apertando a mão da jovem.

- Não sei se conto. – Respondeu travessa.

- Oh vá lá! Fizeste-me abrir-te a porta, conseguiste que eu falasse contigo e agora deixaste-me entusiasmada com a história. O mínimo que podes fazer é terminá-la.

- Pronto, pronto. Não te exaltes. – Pediu Amaya a rir. – Ele sorriu-me, abraçou-me e disse que toda a gente tinha uma história, um passado, e que no meu caso era apenas um pouco mais negro do que para os outros. E agora todas as noites antes de irmos dormir ele abraça-me, beija-me as cicatrizes e diz que me ama e que nunca me vai dar razões para eu tentar acabar com a minha vida outra vez. O que eu tentei dizer com esta história foi que eu tive sorte. Tu podes não ter o mesmo destino. Podes continuar a fechar-te e isolar-te de toda a gente e acabar como eu acabei, mas sem teres alguém que te salve. Ou podes lutar contra a dor e mostrar a toda a gente o quanto és forte. Não estou a dizer para saíres do quarto agora ou amanhã ou depois. Mas tens de sair. O teu pai deve estar desesperado porque pensa que te perdeu, não lhe dês o desgosto de ficar com uma certeza enganadora. Está bem?

- Está bem. Obrigada, por partilhares isto comigo e tentares que eu me anime.

- Disparate! – Exclamou abanando a mão. – Somos as únicas mulheres nesta casa, precisamos de nos manter unidas e não gosto de ter pessoas tristes nas redondezas.

Sakura sorriu novamente recebendo de Amaya um sorriso doce.

Ao longo da tarde as duas continuaram a conversar. Sakura partilhava com Amaya memórias da mãe, chorando e rindo, e falava sobre como tinha o telemóvel e a caixa do _e-mail_ entupida com mensagens dos amigos que estavam preocupados e queriam ouvir alguma coisa dela. A morena tinha-a obrigado a responder a tudo, resmungando algo como os amigos eram importantes e que não se preocupariam tanto com ela se não a amassem mesmo. Tinham falado sobre ambições futuras, Sakura dizendo que queria ser médica ou enfermeira e Amaya dizendo que era uma estudante de arquitectura e que para pagar as aulas e a renda da casa desenhava retratos e paisagens no parque da cidade onde vivia. Depois tinham falado sobre coisas triviais, filmes, livros, actores de cinema que achavam bonitos e sobre bandas que gostavam. E antes de Amaya sair do quarto tinha arrastado Sakura para fora da cama para arrumar o cómodo e depois tinha-a atirado, literalmente, para o chuveiro.

Amaya desceu as escadas lentamente e caminhou para o pátio traseiro para encontrar os dois rapazes.

O pátio era um espaço amplo e coberto de relva, no centro uma piscina. Do outro lado da piscina estavam várias espreguiçadeiras e um pouco mais afastado havia um lugar para fazer fogueiras e em redor algumas cadeiras mais baixinhas.

Os dois irmãos estavam deitados nas espreguiçadeiras, aproveitando o sol da tarde. Amaya contornou a piscina para se juntar aos rapazes, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira de Itachi depois de lhe afastar as pernas para o lado.

- Então, falei com a Sakura-chan. – Disse ela olhando para os pés e sorrindo à sensação agradável da relva arranhando-lhe os pés.

- O que é que ela te disse? – Perguntou Sasuke mordendo a língua por ter deixado escapar a questão.

- Uma senhora não anda por aí a revelar os seus segredos cunhadinho. Mas não te preocupes, acho que consegui que ela repensasse um pouco e considerasse sair do quarto sem ser à noite.

- Sem ser à noite? – Perguntou Itachi trocando com o irmão um olhar confuso.

- Sim. Vocês não sabiam? Ela espera que vocês adormeçam para sair do quarto e vir à dispensa buscar comida.

Os dois irmãos trocaram outro olhar pensando que a rosada era uma miúda trapaceira e estava a conseguir passar-lhes a perna de uma maneira que eles não estavam à espera.

…

Sakura abriu a porta lentamente olhando para o corredor escuro, examinando o lugar de maneira minuciosa em busca de alguém que a pudesse ver. Quando não viu ninguém, saiu do quarto fechando a porta e caminhou até às escadas nas pontas dos pés, amaldiçoando os construtores da casa quando o primeiro degrau fez um barulho agudo. Kawasaki-san tinha-lhe vindo trazer o jantar há coisa de quatros horas atrás e ela já estava com fome outra vez, então estava a ir para a cozinha para buscar alguma coisa.

Depois de Amaya a ter atirado para debaixo do chuveiro, usava agora umas calças de pijama e uma camisola de alças, os cabelos longos num coque frouxo e não tinha nada nos pés mas o chão frio não a incomodava de maneira nenhuma.

Quando estava no último degrau olhou em redor novamente em busca de alguém que a pudesse ver, quando apenas encarou o escuro e as mobílias andou rapidamente até à cozinha, estava mesmo com muita fome e aquelas maravilhosas bolachas que Kawasaki-san tinha referido quando lhe tinha ido levar o jantar pareciam estar a chamar por ela.

- Olá Sakura. – Falou alguém assim que ela meteu os pés na cozinha.

A rosada soltou um grito com o susto cobrindo logo de seguida a boca. Acendeu a luz do lugar procurando pelo dono da voz. Os olhos verdes pararam em cima da figura de um rapaz, sentado no chão, com as pernas esticadas e com as costas encostadas aos armários.

- Desculpa, não quis assustar-te. – Disse o rapaz soltando uma leve risada.

- Bem, assustaste! – Exclamou Sakura tirando a mão da boca e levando-a ao coração.

- Desculpa.

Sakura olhou melhor para o rapaz que estava sentado no chão para conseguir ver qual dos dois irmãos se tratava.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer hum…Itachi não é?

- Sim, é Itachi. Estava à tua espera. Precisava de falar contigo e como tu te recusas a sair do quarto, tive de me acampar na cozinha. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Senta-te aqui. – Disse batendo no chão ao seu lado. – Queres uma bolacha? – E levantou o prato que tinha em cima das pernas para que ela visse.

Sakura torceu um pouco a cabeça, num movimento que as amigas sempre tinham achado adorável, mas rapidamente se sentou junto do rapaz tirando uma bolacha do prato e mordendo, saboreando o gosto das pepitas de chocolate.

- Disseste que querias falar comigo?

- Não te lembras mesmo pois não?

- Do quê?

- De mim e do meu irmão. – Disse ele tirando uma bolacha do prato.

Sakura olhou-o confusa parando de mastigar. – Devia lembrar-me?

- Tu conheceste-nos em criança. – Respondeu Itachi. - Os nossos pais eram amigos de escola e tiveram negócios juntos durante um tempo. Eu, tu e o Sasuke brincávamos juntos às vezes. Mas vocês os dois arranjavam sempre maneira de me deixarem para trás para irem brincar os dois para algum lado.

Sakura olhava o rapaz em choque. Mentira não podia ser, afinal Itachi não tinha razões para lhe mentir. Mas Sakura não esquecia as coisas, ela nunca esquecia…

- Eu não me lembro…

- Fecha os olhos. – Ordenou o moreno acabando de comer a bolacha. – Eu não te vou magoar. – Assegurou a sorrir quando Sakura lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo.

A rosada terminou de comer a bolacha e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo que Itachi lhe ia fazer ou dizer.

- Estás em Tóquio, é de noite e estás num telhado. – Começou Itachi correndo os olhos pelo prato de bolachas, procurando aquela que tinha mais pepitas de chocolate. - Estás deitada a olhar para o céu e estão duas pessoas contigo. À tua direita está o Sasuke, ele está a olhar para o céu e a sorrir. À tua esquerda estou eu, estou com os olhos meio fechados porque estou cheio de sono mas tive de ir para o telhado também para tomar conta de vocês. De repente apontas para o céu, abres a boca para falar e dizes…

- _Itachi-nii-chan, Sasuke-kun, olhem uma estrela cadente. Peçam um desejo…_- Ela disse rapidamente interrompendo o rapaz. Ao perceber o que tinha dito os olhos abriram-se em choque e o queixo caiu ao mesmo tempo que encarava o sorridente rapaz sentado ao seu lado.

- As pessoas não esquecem Sakura. Apenas guardam as coisas nas profundezas da sua mente.

- Eu lamento tanto não me ter lembrado de vocês…- Murmurou ela ainda em choque.

- Não me peças desculpa a mim, tens de pedir desculpa ao Sasuke. Ele está magoado e triste e sinceramente está a deprimir-me. – Resmungou. – Vocês eram melhores amigos antes de nos mudarmos e ele sente-se esquecido e traído, apesar de ser um idiota e não o admitir.

- Eu também estaria. Ah! Porque é que eu me esqueci? É estúpido e injusto para com vocês!

- Tem calma. Com o tempo as coisas apareceram na tua mente novamente. Mas tens de falar com o Sasuke.

- _Hai._ Obrigada por me teres feito lembrar e por me teres assustado. – Disse ela rindo um pouco e tirando outra bolacha do prato.

- O prazer foi meu. – Disse ele sorrindo.

…

Sasuke agarrou na toalha que estava em cima da espreguiçadeira para puder secar os cabelos.

Itachi tinha dito para ele prestar atenção hoje, que algo importante iria acontecer. Sasuke duvidava seriamente mas sempre se mantinha ocupado enquanto pensava no que o irmão estava a falar.

Deitado na espreguiçadeira do lado estava o irmão, a ler um livro, e sentada no espaço entre as duas espreguiçadeiras estava Amaya, o seu bloco de desenhos na mão e um lápis na outra, os olhos analisando minuciosamente o lugar em redor de si enquanto o passava para o papel.

De repente os olhos escuros arregalando-se levemente mas voltando ao normal logo de seguida ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso aparecia nos seus lábios.

- Sakura-chan! – Chamou Amaya acenando freneticamente para a porta depois de largar o bloco.

Itachi apenas levantou os olhos do livro por uns segundos, sorrindo na direcção da porta para depois voltar a olhar para o livro, enquanto Sasuke estava em choque a olhar para a jovem rosada que caminhava lentamente pela relva na direcção deles.

-/-

_Ok, este capítulo ficou mesmo muito grande…Acho que me inspirei demasiado…_

_Mas descobri algo engraçado! Sabiam que piscina tem um sinónimo? É que eu não. O sinónimo é natatória, pois é. Fiquei em choque quando descobri mas depois comecei a rir muito alto e a tentar imaginar as pessoas a usarem esta palavra em vez de piscina._

_Devaneios à parte…Espero que gostem e deixem review._

_Beijinhos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heeey!_

_Capitulo novo gente._

_Boa leitura._

-/-

Sakura tinha os olhos colados no chão enquanto avançava pelo pátio para chegar perto das três pessoas que estavam do outro lado da piscina. Estava envergonhada por ter estado fechada no quarto tanto tempo e por ter ignorado toda a gente naquela casa. E embora já tivesse falado com Itachi e Amaya não sabia se iria conseguir encarar Sasuke e pedir-lhe desculpa. Ou se ele iria ao menos ouvi-la.

- Que bom que saíste do quarto Sakura-chan! – Exclamou Amaya levantando-se do seu lugar na relva e caminhando até à rosada, enlaçando o braço nos ombros da mais nova.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Cumprimentou Itachi fechando o livro e olhando para a rosada.

Sakura sorriu para o rapaz antes de o cumprimentar também, analisando de seguida as pessoas em redor. Os olhos pararam em cima da figura de Sasuke, um súbito rubor aparecendo nas suas bochechas e o coração acelerando as batidas.

Devia ser um crime punido por lei ter um corpo e uma cara daquelas.

Ele era tão bonito, como raio é que ela não tinha reparado naquilo quando o tinha visto pela primeira vez? E ainda pior, como raio é que ela se tinha esquecido de uma criança que de certeza era a coisa mais fofa que existia? Porque para se ter tornado num rapaz daqueles não podia certamente ser uma criança feia.

Sasuke olhava-a ainda em choque mas quando os olhares se cruzaram o seu rosto tomou uma expressão zangada e os olhos negros rapidamente se desviaram dos dela. E aí Sakura percebeu que não ia ser tão fácil falar com ele. Itachi tinha-lhe dito na noite passada que Sasuke estava magoado e triste e Sakura tinha percebido agora a gravidade do que o moreno estava a sentir e isso deixava-lhe o coração a doer um pouco e um sentimento de culpa a pairar-lhe no corpo inteiro.

- Amaya-chan, porque não vamos perguntar à Kawasaki-san o que ela vai fazer para o almoço? – Perguntou Itachi olhando para a expressão no rosto do irmão e de seguida para a expressão no rosto de Sakura.

- Mas está tão agradável aqui fora. – Ripostou a rapariga olhando para o namorado com um olhar de cão abandonado.

- Sim, mas quero perguntar se ela vai fazer alguma coisa estranha porque o meu estômago hoje não está lá muito bem. – Disse ele fechando o livro e levantando-se, começando a caminhar para junto da namorada.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou a jovem preocupada.

- Estou, mas mais vale prevenir.

- Porque não vais sozinho? Perdes-te pelo caminho ou algo do género?

Itachi apenas revirou os olhos, a sua namorada podia ser tão tontinha quando queria.

Quando já estava perto o suficiente da namorada agarrou-lhe nas pernas e atirou-a para cima do seu ombro, e ignorando o gritinho histérico que ela tinha soltado começou a caminhar para longe do irmão e de Sakura.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça à tentativa subtil de o deixar sozinho com a rosada. Ele não queria ficar sozinho com ela porque isso iria implicar conversar e, além de conversar não ser propriamente o seu ponto forte, ele não queria conversar com Sakura. A conversa com a rosada iria implicar que ela pedisse desculpas por se ter esquecido dele e iria implicar que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem, o que seria uma grande mentira.

- Hum…Podemos falar? – Sakura finalmente perguntou ao fim de alguns minutos.

- Não tenho nada para falar contigo. – Respondeu continuando a secar os cabelos e o peito, sem sequer a olhar nos olhos.

- Ok, eu mereci essa. – Murmurou olhando para os pés. – Eu queria pedir desculpa.

- Desculpas aceites. – Mentiu largando a toalha e vestindo a camisola, era exactamente isto que ele tinha previsto que iria acontecer.

- Sasuke-kun eu…- Sakura começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. Tinha pensado muito no que lhe podia dizer, tinha-lhe custado horas de sono até, mas não lhe ocorria nada decente.

Sasuke foi apanhado de surpresa pelo facto de ela o ter chamado de _Sasuke-kun_. Por uns segundos Sakura tinha tornado a ser a pequena menina de laço na cabeça que o ajudava a criar mundos imaginários e o obrigava a brincar às bonecas sob ameaça de lhe esconder o Sr. Dentadas, o seu peluche de dinossauro. Por uns segundos ele não estava magoado e ela não tinha esquecido. E Kami-sama ouvi-la chamar por ele com o sufixo no final era como música para os seus ouvidos. Mas rapidamente se recompôs, dizendo a si próprio que o rubor nas suas bochechas era mentira e que o seu coração não tinha falhado aquela batida.

- Eu não sei o que te posso dizer…Só me ocorre pedir-te desculpas repetidamente e esperar que me perdoes. – Disse ela sorrindo de maneira doce.

Sasuke olhou o sorriso da jovem, que de alguma maneira demoníaca e perfeitamente orquestrada para o desconcertar continuava igual, e suspirou pesadamente.

- Se queres que eu te perdoe tens de te lembrar de uma coisa. – Disse ele a levando as mãos aos cabelos e passando os dedos pelos fios tentando colocá-los no penteado típico.

- Do quê?

- Aí é que está a beleza de te lembrares, eu não te posso dizer.

- Como sei que não estás a tentar despachar-me? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabes. – Respondeu o moreno levando a mão ao ombro da jovem. – Boa sorte baixota. – E deu-lhe duas palmadinhas antes de a contornar e começar a caminhar para longe dela.

- Não sou baixota! – Resmungou batendo o pé. – E eu vou-me lembrar.

Enquanto se afastava Sasuke sorria de canto. Não havia maneira de Sakura se lembrar do que ele queria que ela se lembrasse. Logo ele não iria necessitar de voltar a falar com ela até ao fim do Verão, o que significava paz e sossego, e depois disso nunca mais a iria ver.

Mas apesar de ele saber que paz, sossego e distância da rosada eram o que desejava, o que mais almejava, havia uma vozinha provocadora no seu cérebro aos gritos. A vozinha gritava completamente histérica que o que ele queria na verdade era que Sakura se lembrasse, se lembrasse de tudo. E aquela vozinha estava a tornar-se verdadeiramente irritante e a deixar-lhe a cabeça em papas. E só falava mentiras! Mentiras descabidas e sem fundamento.

Sakura ficou parada vendo-o afastar-se. Ela iria lembrar-se. Iria lembrar-se e iria esfregar na cara daquele idiota que ela se podia lembrar e iria obrigá-lo a perdoá-la.

_Obrigá-lo a perdoar-te Sakura? Isso não te parece mal? Tu é que fizeste a asneira, tu e esse teu cérebro de ervilha. Magoaste-o, esqueceste-o e esqueceste-te de algo que era importante para ele. Que era importante para vocês os dois. _– Gritou uma vozinha no interior da sua cabeça.

Isto fê-la suspirar e sentar-se na espreguiçadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. Isto ia ser tão complicado e ela iria certamente ficar com uma bela dor de cabeça. E não havia garantias de que se iria lembrar e isso era o que mais a assustava porque ela queria ser amiga de Sasuke. E desta vez ela não se iria esquecer.

…

A rosada desceu as escadas a correr, quase tropeçando num dos degraus, com um sorriso rasgado plantado no rosto. Depois do almoço ela tinha ido para o quarto, tinha-se sentado em frente ao computador e falado com o pai. Depois de lhe ter pedido desculpa por ter agido daquela maneira depois de a mãe ter morrido e de o ter ensinado via _skype_ como trabalhar com o _scanner _do escritório, tinha-lhe pedido para digitalizar as fotografias que a mãe guardava numa caixa no fundo do armário e lhe enviasse os ficheiros para ela os puder analisar. Quando encarou as fotografias em que estava junto com os dois rapazes não pode evitar sorrir, ela lembrava-se de algumas coisas. E o sorriso só se alargou quando comprovou que Sasuke era realmente uma criança muito fofa.

Entrou na cozinha olhando em redor em busca de Sasuke para lhe contar o que tinha recordado e tentar a sua sorte com o perdão do moreno. Mas na cozinha só encontrou Kawasaki-san de volta do fogão a limpá-lo e uma outra jovem que trabalhava lá em casa em cima de uma cadeira a mudar a lâmpada do candeeiro do tecto.

- Kawasaki-san, viu…- Começou ela.

- O Itachi-kun e a Amaya-chan estão no pátio. – Respondeu rapidamente sorrindo-lhe. – O Sasuke-kun foi dar um passeio.

- Sabe quando é que o Sasuke volta?

- Ele saiu há cerca de meia hora, deve estar a chegar. – Desta vez quem respondeu foi a rapariga que estava em cima da cadeira.

- Obrigada.

E abandonou a cozinha, indo para a sala. Andando às voltas ao sofá durante uma série de minutos. Andar às voltas a objectos inanimados era um hábito que tinha herdado da mãe, um impulso de nervosismo que ela já nem se dava conta que fazia mas que sempre deixava as outras pessoas a olharem-na surpreendidas.

Mas como é que ela iria falar com Sasuke? Iria simplesmente dizer-lhe "_Hey, lembrei-me de umas coisas e agora vou atirar-tas à cara e esperar que, com sorte, seja o que tu queres que eu me lembre."_? Não podia fazer isso dessa maneira, além de que ele certamente se iria rir dela, ainda iria ficar chateado.

- O que raio estás tu a fazer? – Perguntou alguém chamando-lhe a atenção.

Parou de andar abruptamente olhando chocada para a porta, encarando Sasuke que a encarava de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados.

- Estás a tentar fazer um buraco em redor do sofá?

- É um tique nervoso. – Respondeu dando alguns passos na direcção dele mas sentindo-se tonta rapidamente. Devia ter mudado o sentido das voltas…

Sasuke, antes que pudesse controlar, deu dois largos passos para a agarrar pelos ombros antes que ela pudesse balançar mais uma vez.

Sakura agarrou-se aos braços do rapaz fechando os olhos e tentando fazer com que as tonturas desaparecessem, de tudo o que tinha herdado da mãe, isto era a pior coisa. Raio de tique nervoso…Quando já se estava a sentir melhor abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Sasuke.

Sentiu a respiração falhar e o coração começar a bater descompassado ao encarar de tão perto as pedras ónix que eram os olhos de Sasuke. O moreno também a encarava mas de maneira interrogativa e ela pôde notar o pequeno rasto de preocupação lá inscrito, o que a fez corar e desviar o olhar para o chão enquanto escondia o rosto com os cabelos.

- Já me podes largar…- Murmurou ela ainda a olhar para o chão.

Sasuke pigarreou nervosamente enquanto lhe soltava os ombros, um leve rubor nas suas bochechas também. Diabo, que raio se estava a passar com ele? Ele estava chateado com ela.

- Tenta arranjar outro tique nervoso, algum dia este vai dar mau resultado. – Avisou andando até ao sofá e sentando-se.

Ficou parada alguns segundos a observar o chão antes de suspirar. Subtil não era propriamente uma das suas qualidades por isso…Era agora ou nunca.

- Lembrei-me da tua festa de aniversário de quatro anos. Havia um insuflável e um palhaço a fazer balões. E o teu pai queria arranjar um pónei mas tu fizeste uma cena porque póneis eram coisas de meninas. – Disse ela a rir. – Na festa tu sangraste do nariz porque no insuflável foste contra uma das outras crianças com muita força. E…Segurei-te a mão enquanto choravas e a tua mãe te cobria o nariz com um lenço.

Sasuke girou a cabeça para a puder olhar sob o ombro, tentando esconder o choque que tentava a todo o custo fazer-se mostrar nos seus olhos e no seu rosto.

Mas e daí? _Wow_, ela tinha-se lembrado da sua festa de aniversário. Não queria dizer que se fosse lembrar _daquilo_.

- Diz-me se estou a ficar perto do que queres que me lembre. Por favor.

- Estás um ano atrasada. – Disse Sasuke voltando a olhar para a frente.

- O quê?

- O que eu te pedi para te lembrares, aconteceu quando tínhamos cinco anos. Estás um ano atrasada na memória. – Respondeu pegando na revista que estava em cima da mesa de centro.

- Ok, obrigada.

Sakura abandonou a sala rapidamente, correndo escadas acima para puder estacionar o seu corpo em frente ao computador e ver mais fotografias, em busca de mais coisas que se pudesse lembrar.

Sasuke esperou que os passos cessassem antes de largar a revista, suspirar e inclinar a cabeça para trás enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto. De seguida olhou para a mão direita, abrindo e fechando o punho. Podia sentir. Era como se tivesse quatro anos de novo e a pequena mão de Sakura estivesse na sua e ela estivesse a tagarelar sobre alguma coisa aleatória tentando que ele esquecesse a dor.

- Acho que estás a ser demasiado mauzinho com ela. – Veio a voz de Itachi de junto da porta do pátio.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso.

- Até tenho. Se tu vais fazer a pobre rapariga desenterrar memórias o resto do Verão, o que com certeza irá causar muita confusão, eu pego já na minha namorada e dou à sola.

- Não te atrevas a deixar-me aqui sozinho com ela. – Resmungou o mais novo.

- Tu gostas dela. – Concluiu Itachi sorrindo.

- Quê? – Exclamou num tom agudo, pigarreando logo de seguida. – Como raio concluis isso só por eu ter dito para não me deixares aqui com ela?

- És o meu irmão eu conheço-te e nunca te vi olhar para nenhuma outra miúda da maneira que olhas para ela. – Respondeu Itachi entrando no lugar e caminhando para trás do sofá.

- Como olho para ela? Com um olhar triste, magoado, zangado…Se calhar olho assim para ela porque nunca nenhuma outra miúda me deixou neste estado.

- Sim, dessa maneira. Mas também há outra coisa no teu olhar.

- E o que seria isso? – Perguntou olhando o irmão por cima do ombro.

- Não te posso dizer _otouto_, vais achar que sou louco e começar a gritar que é mentira.

- Não me podes dizer porque não sabes.

- Sei sim. – Cantarolou começando a caminhar para a cozinha. – E tu sabes também.

E foi-se embora deixando o mais novo sozinho.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, o seu irmão podia ser tão detestável quando assim o queria. Mas algo no seu peito e na sua cabeça lhe estava a dizer que Itachi falava a verdade, que havia outra coisa, e ele estava com tanto medo que fosse mesmo verdade.

-/-

_Capítulo fresquinho para os xuxus fofos da Fipinha._

_Arigato pelas reviews de pessoas que não pertencem ao site, ou têm apenas preguiça de fazer login…_

_E deixem review neste capítulo também, e comecem a fazer apostas sobre o que o nosso Uchiha quer que ela se lembre._

_Kissu_


	4. Chapter 4

_E voltamos com o capítulo 4. _

_Boa leitura._

-/-

Sakura desceu as escadas enquanto prendia os cabelos num coque frouxo. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e agora estava a ir para a sala para fazer tempo até à hora de jantar. Correu os olhos pelo lugar verificando quem estava na sala. Amaya e Itachi estavam no sofá, o rapaz com a cabeça no colo da namorada enquanto esta lhe fazia festas nos cabelos e estavam a falar sobre alguma coisa a ver com a universidade. Sasuke estava sentado no chão encostado ao outro sofá, os olhos postos na televisão e volante da consola _Wii_ na mão enquanto jogava _Mario Kart_, completamente concentrado no jogo e nem notando na presença da rosada na sala.

- _Hey _Sakura-chan. – Cumprimentou Amaya olhando-a. – A Kawasaki-san disse que o jantar está quase pronto.

- Obrigada. – Disse a rosada sentando-se no braço do sofá e observando Sasuke a jogar. Teve de se esforçar muito para não rir das caras estranhas que o moreno estava a fazer.

- Então lembraste-te de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Itachi distraidamente, sorrindo de canto quando reparou que Sasuke tinha ficado tenso e engolido em seco.

- Não de muita coisa. Lembro-me de coisas banais e de acontecimentos não muito importantes, nada de muito grandioso. – Respondeu focando agora a televisão.

- Vais lembrar-te Sakura-chan, de tudo. Não tens de te preocupar. Mas se não te lembrares também não é importante. Ahhhh! Itachi! – Gritou olhando para o namorado. - Beliscaste-me!

- Belisquei? Oh desculpa, foi sem querer. – Desculpou-se olhando para a jovem com um olhar nada solidário.

Antes de Amaya puder ripostar de alguma maneira ouviram a voz de Kawasaki-san chamar para jantar. Sakura levantou-se seguida por Itachi e Amaya, Sasuke nem se mexeu de tão concentrado que estava no jogo. As duas jovens seguiram para a cozinha, conversando pelo caminho, enquanto Itachi caminhava até à televisão e a desligou fazendo com que Sasuke começasse a reclamar de que o seu _kart_ se ia espetar contra uma parede e como o seu recorde ia ser estragado, o mais velho revirou os olhos começando a caminhar para a cozinha.

Durante o jantar havia uma onda silêncio constrangedor a pairar no ar. Silêncio esse que Sakura não podia deixar de pensar ser sua culpa. A sua relação com Sasuke estava na sarjeta e a não ser que ela se lembrasse do que ele queria ia continuar assim. E Itachi e Amaya não estavam a dizer nada porque podiam desencadear uma discussão entre os mais novos. Isto ia acabar mal. Ela queria ser optimista e acreditar que se ia lembrar e fazer com que Sasuke a perdoasse e ela pudesse assim ser amiga dele mas estava tão assustada porque podia magoar ainda mais o moreno. E ver Sasuke triste e magoado, por alguma razão, deixava-a também triste e com o peito a doer.

- Sakura-chan. – Chamou Amaya quebrando o silêncio. – Estava aqui a pensar se tu amanhã querias vir passear comigo depois de almoço. Há uma loja de morrer na vila e gostava de te levar lá.

- Oh claro. Adorava ir. – Disse Sakura sorrindo para a jovem.

- Boa.

Amaya trocou um olhar com o namorado, piscando-lhe o olho por cima do copo de sumo. Itachi sorriu-lhe virando-se para o irmão de seguida.

- Então parece que amanhã ficamos os dois sozinhos podíamos…- Começou o mais velho.

- Não obrigado. – Cortou Sasuke limpando a boca com o guardanapo, antes de largar os pauzinhos, levantar-se e ir embora. Agora ia voltar para a sala e continuar o seu jogo. Nunca tinha pensado que ia gostar tanto daquilo, sempre tinha achado jogos de vídeo um pouco infantis, mas desde que lhe tinham oferecido aquele jogo e ele tinha tentado jogar uma primeira vez tinha ficado viciado.

Itachi suspirou derrotado voltando a comer. Lá se ia o seu plano de esfregar na cara do irmão mais novo umas quantas coisas que ele teria que ouvir mais cedo ou mais tarde…Sasuke era uma pessoa tão complicada e tão casmurra que Itachi às vezes se encontrava com vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede, muito fortemente, ou com vontade de dar um murro bem forte em cheio no nariz do irmão para lhe meter juízo na cabeça.

Sasuke precisava de ouvir umas verdades sobre o que estava a começar a sentir por Sakura e aceitar esses sentimentos antes que fosse tarde de mais. Porque no fim do Verão Sakura iria embora e só Kami-sama sabia quando é que Sasuke a iria ver novamente. Sasuke devia deixar de amuar porque Sakura não se lembrava e simplesmente tentar voltar a conhecer a rosada.

- O teu irmão dá-me nervos às vezes. – Resmungou Amaya.

- Experimenta viver com aquilo desde sempre. – Ripostou o rapaz. – Não posso ir com vocês?

- Lamento amor, vamos ter uma tarde só de meninas, se tu fosses ias estragar tudo.

- Pois, já imaginava que me ias dizer isso. Bem, divirtam-se que eu vou aturar a criança a tarde toda sozinho.

Sakura sorriu para o rapaz com alguma compaixão enquanto Amaya agarrava na mão do namorado.

…

- Sakura-chan! – Chamou Amaya dando suaves batidas na porta do quarto da rosada. – Estás bem?

A porta foi aberta por uma rosada sorridente que lhe disse repetidas vezes que estava tudo óptimo. Amaya sorriu-lhe também dando alguns passos para trás para que Sakura pudesse sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

- Desculpa, como demoraste tanto tempo só para vir trocar uma camisola vim ver se estavas bem. – Disse Amaya começando a caminhar, Sakura ao seu lado.

- Sim está tudo bem. Mas antes de irmos preciso de falar com o Sasuke-kun.

- Lembraste-te de mais alguma coisa! Que bom Sakura-chan! – Exclamou.

Sakura sorriu caminhando ao longo do corredor. Tinha-se lembrado do dia em que se tinha despedido dos dois rapazes e aparentemente tinha sido uma coisa muito emotiva. Mas algo na sua cabeça lhe dizia que não era disto que Sasuke tinha pedido para ela se lembrar. Podia ser paranóia ou outra coisa qualquer mas aquela sensação não abandonava a sua cabeça.

Desceram as escadas e Sakura correu os olhos pela sala, em busca do moreno, mas nada encontrou.

- Ele deve estar lá fora ou na cozinha. Porque não o vais procurar?

- Ah não quero atrasar-me mais. Eu falo com ele depois.

- Tens a certeza?

A rosada abanou a cabeça num sinal positivo enquanto sorria. Amaya sorriu-lhe também enlaçando o seu braço no da rosada e começando a caminhar para a porta que estava aberta. Podiam escolher ir de carro até à vila ou ir a pé, optaram por ir a pé. Conhecer as paisagens, arejar um pouco e sujar os pés de terra porque a estrada era de terra batida e elas usavam sandálias. O caminho para a vila não era assim tão longo e foi feito entre conversas alegres e trocas de informações sobre coisas banais, a conversa sendo interrompida algumas vezes pela necessidade de Sakura segurar Amaya com mais força porque esta tropeçava em pedras. Quando chegaram à vila reparam que tudo estava num alvoroço. Havia pessoas nas ruas em cima de escadotes, pendurando fitas, luzes e lanternas coloridas. Pessoas construindo bancadas em madeira e pintando cartazes, todas conversando e a sorrir.

Sakura olhava para todos os lados confusa, interrogando-se sobre o que se podia estar a passar. Virou-se para encarar Amaya que tinha os olhos a brilhar de entusiasmo e alegria.

- O que se está a passar? – Perguntou olhando em redor e desviando-se de dois homens que passavam com uma enorme tábua de madeira.

- A vila é um destino de sonho para muitos turistas, então todos os anos há uma festa de despedida aos turistas. É muito divertido, há concertos, um baile, comida, jogos. É incrível. – Respondeu Amaya gesticulando com o braço que não tinha enlaçado no de Sakura. – Uh! Ali está a loja a que te quero levar!

A mais velha puxou o braço da rosada em direcção da loja, desviando-se dos escadotes e das pessoas a trabalhar.

A loja vendia roupas e acessórios de todos os estilos imagináveis. As paredes estavam pintadas de branco e nas janelas havia cortinados coloridos e um pouco transparentes. Logo à entrada do lado esquerdo estava o balcão com a caixa registadora, por trás do balcão uma mulher grávida que lhes sorriu e cumprimentou. Ao longo da loja estavam cabides com roupas, divididos pelos estilos. No fundo da loja espelhos e prateleiras com os acessórios e à direita provadores para experimentar as roupas.

Amaya soltou o braço de Sakura caminhando rapidamente até às tops de alças coloridos enquanto Sakura sorria e começava a caminhar até aos acessórios.

Estava a passar os dedos pelos colares de missangas quando algo lhe ocorreu.

- Então…- Começou olhando para Amaya através do espelho. – Ele costuma vir à festa da vila?

- Ele quem? – Perguntou Amaya percorrendo os tops com os olhos.

- Sasuke-kun.

- Oh. Não ele nunca vem. – Disse a jovem largando os tops e caminhando até junto da rosada para puder ver os óculos de sol.

- Porque não? – Perguntou olhando para ela.

- Ele nunca vem comigo e com o Itachi para Konoha. – Respondeu experimentando uns óculos que a deixavam a parecer uma mosca, o que fez com que Sakura soltasse uma risada. – Ele vai sempre para algum lado com os amigos. O ano passado foram para Londres.

- Porque é que ele veio este ano?

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu olhando-a enquanto tirava os óculos. - Mas acho que tu tens uma pequena ideia do porquê de ele ter vindo este ano. – E sorriu-lhe de maneira travessa.

Sakura olhou para a jovem de olhos arregalados, sentindo a temperatura aumentar no seu rosto e o coração bater descompassado.

Ela tinha realmente uma pequena ideia do porquê. Mas só podia ser mentira. Ela não estava a ver Sasuke fazer algo do género mas…Por alguma razão ela ficava feliz que ele tenha optado por ir este ano, ainda que o tivesse magoado…

- Mas espera, o meu pai disse-me que a mãe deles lhe tinha dito que eles já cá estavam.

- Ela mentiu. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo afastando uma madeixa do rosto com um sopro. - Pelo que o Itachi me contou que se andava a passar lá por casa, a Mikoto-san estava a pensar em trazer-te para cá para espaireceres assim que soube que a tua mãe tinha falecido. Porque sabia que tu te ias ir abaixo. Mas se é que te interessa, o Itachi acha que ela quer fazer um arranjinho entre ti e o Sasuke. – E fez as sobrancelhas mexerem-se numa maneira sugestiva.

Sakura torceu a cabeça para o lado daquela maneira adorável, tentando absorver a informação que lhe tinha sido dada assim tão de repente. Tinha que admitir que a mãe dos dois rapazes era uma pessoa com as suas manhas...

- Porque não vamos procurar alguma coisa bonita para usarmos no dia da festa? – Perguntou despertando a rosada dos seus pensamentos.

- Sim, vamos. – Respondeu um pouco atordoada.

E começaram a percorrer a loja em busca de algo que ao mesmo tempo fosse bonito, adequado ao clima e realçasse tudo o que corpo feminino tinha de bom.

…

As duas regressaram a casa já quando o sol se estava a pôr.

Tinham passado a tarde em compras e a visitar a vila. Tinham comido gelados e doces típicos da região. Tinham conversado sobre coisas banais e sobre assuntos mais importantes, trocando impressões sobre cada um dos assuntos.

Assim que entraram em casa os olhos de Amaya caíram em cima da figura de Itachi, completamente concentrado no livro que tinha nas mãos. Sakura sorriu na direcção da jovem e disse que lhe levava as compras para o quarto enquanto ela ficava um pouco com Itachi. Amaya retribuiu o sorriso entregando os três sacos a Sakura, que prontamente caminhou para as escadas enquanto a mais velha caminhava para o sofá onde o namorado estava.

Sem qualquer aviso arrancou o livro das mãos do rapaz e atirou-se para o colo dele, passando-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Estava na melhor parte do livro. – Protestou o rapaz recuperando-se do impacto do corpo de Amaya no seu.

- Bem, eu posso ir-me embora e tu podes voltar à melhor parte do teu livro…- Disse a jovem fingindo-se ofendida e tentando levantar-se mas sendo presa pelos braços do rapaz.

- Eu só fiz um pequeno comentário, não era para levares à letra. – Disse ele dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço. – Divertiste-te com a Sakura?

- Sim. Andamos às compras, conversamos e eu partilhei com ela a tua teoria sobre a tua mãe querer fazer um arranjinho entre ela e o Sasuke.

- E o que é que ela disse?

- Nada, mas ficou um pouco atordoada e corou que nem um tomate. – Respondeu a rir. – Conseguiste falar com o teu irmãozinho?

- Pensei que depois de lhe esconder os comandos da _Wii_ ele ia ficar amuado aqui na sala e aí eu iria falar com ele. Mas o espertinho foi para o pátio. – Resmungou. - Acho que deve ter adormecido ao sol porque não mete os pés aqui desde as quatro da tarde.

Amaya soltou uma risada aconchegando-se mais no rapaz e colando os lábios nos dele. As mãos de Itachi rapidamente encontraram um caminho por baixo da camisola da jovem, viajando pelas costas dela e deixando um rasto ardente por onde tocasse. Os beijos rapidamente passaram para o pescoço esguio da rapariga, deixando pequenas marcas.

- Vocês importam-se de levar essas coisas para outro lado? – Veio a voz de Sasuke a resmungar.

O casal rapidamente se separou e olhou para o mais novo, Amaya desatando a rir logo de seguida e Itachi arregalando os olhos.

- O que raio se passou contigo? – Questionou Itachi olhando o irmão de cima abaixo.

- Ele parece uma lagosta! – Exclamou Amaya ainda a rir.

- Tragam a manteiga. – Gracejou Itachi agora começando a rir também.

- Vocês têm tanta piada. – Resmungou o mais novo entre dentes.

Sasuke caminhava lentamente ao longo do corredor, as costas e os ombros estavam vermelhos assim como o peito e o rosto, estes numa situação menos grave, o Uchiha nunca tinha conseguido dormir na mesma posição. E obviamente não tinha usado qualquer tipo de protecção para o sol…

- Eu disse-te para meteres protector solar, mas tu ouves-me? – Perguntou Itachi. - Claro que não. Miúdo teimoso.

- Morre. – Disse Sasuke fuzilando o irmão com o olhar e fazendo o mais velho começar a rir de novo.

- Sasuke, devias meter creme no escaldão. Sempre ajuda a passar. – Sugeriu Amaya contendo os risos.

- Sim…Acho que tens razão. Podes ajudar-me? Não consigo espalhá-lo nas costas.

- Oh não! Não olhes para mim, não vou fazê-lo. – Disse ela prontamente.

- Porque não?

- Sou namorada do teu irmão e tu és o meu cunhadinho, és um rapaz que eu devo admitir que é bastante atraente e não achas que seria um pouco estranho eu andar a esfregar-te com creme?

- Agora que falas nisso…Itachi?

- Quer dizer, ela que é uma mulher é estranho esfregar-te com creme e eu que sou um homem e teu irmão de alguma maneira é menos estranho? – Perguntou Itachi olhando o irmão com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, fazendo a namorada rir novamente.

- Então devo pedir a uma das empregadas? – Ele estava perdido. Completamente perdido.

- Queres ser violado? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho com uma expressão de óbvio estampado no rosto.

- Bem visto. Então o que faço? – Perguntou impaciente.

- Porque não pedes à Sakura-chan? – Sugeriu Amaya sorrindo maliciosa.

Sasuke sentiu a temperatura subir no seu rosto já vermelho. Ele não ia pedir a Sakura, não ia. Nem em sonhos.

- Não vou pedir-lhe isso a ela!

- Porque não? Não seria nada de mais. Seria perfeitamente inocente. – Ajudou Itachi também a sorrir malicioso.

- Não, prefiro morrer.

- Sasuke…

- Não!

…

Ele odiava o seu irmão e a sua cunhada. Odiava-os profundamente e queria que eles fossem morrer longe.

Claro que Sakura ia negar, certo? Ele ia pedir-lhe ajuda com o escaldão e ela iria, gentilmente, negar e fechar-lhe a porta na cara. Claro. O plano era esse.

Então quando Sakura disse que claro, ela o podia ajudar e lhe deu espaço para entrar no quarto ele teve a súbita vontade de gritar, muito alto.

Sakura desapareceu para dentro da casa da banho deixando-o sozinho no quarto, a olhar em redor tentando esquecer o como aquele momento ia ser constrangedor. Ele devia simplesmente ir-se embora e aguentar a dor como um homem. Já estava pronto para dar meia volta e ir-se embora quando Sakura entrou no quarto novamente, um pote de creme hidratante nas mãos e os olhos verdes a estudarem o rótulo no pote.

- Não tens de fazer isto. – Sasuke tentou demovê-la uma última vez.

- Eu tinha de falar contigo de qualquer maneira Sasuke-kun. Como deixaste isto acontecer-te? – Perguntou a rosada abrindo o pote do creme e parando de andar atrás do moreno.

- Adormeci ao sol.

Sakura deixou escapar um som de compreensão e uma pequena risada antes de começar a espalhar o creme pelos ombros do moreno, amaldiçoando-se por estar a pensar coisas demasiado indecentes naquele momento. Mas a pele dele era tão macia e tão quente contra a palma da sua mão que ela não podia evitar.

Sasuke tentava a todo o custo conter as sensações e sentimentos que as mãos da rosada despertavam na sua pele e no seu corpo. Isto era uma péssima ideia ele sempre tinha sabido isso. E ele queria tanto afastar-se mas as doces e gentis mãos da rosada eram a melhor sensação que ele já tinha experimentado.

A rosada levou mais uns dois minutos até ter espalhado o creme pela pele danificada do rapaz, logo depois contornou-o e olhou-o de cima a baixo mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Hum…Acho que podes tratar do teu peito sozinho não achas? – Perguntou corando.

- Hn. – Foi a única resposta que abandonou os lábios do moreno enquanto lhe tirava o pote das mãos.

Sakura manteve o olhar longe da figura de Sasuke enquanto ele espalhava o creme pelas áreas afectadas do seu peito. Quando terminou de o fazer Sasuke teve a intenção de meter logo o creme no rosto e meter-se a andar dali para fora porque aquele momento era muito constrangedor, mas a rosada tirou-lhe o pote de creme das mãos e preparou-se para tratar do rosto dele.

- Então disseste que precisavas de falar comigo. – Comentou o moreno tentando fazer conversa para aligeirar o ambiente. Ele estava mesmo envergonhado, não que o fosse admitir, para estar a fazer conversa.

- Sim. Lembrei-me de uma coisa. – Disse ela esfregando os dedos na bochecha dele da maneira mais gentil que conseguia. – Do dia em que nos despedimos…

Sasuke arquejou por um momento ao lembrar-se também desse dia.

Lágrimas, soluços, abraços e um grande par de olhos verdes a olhá-lo tristemente era o que ele mais se lembrava desse dia.

- Lembro-me de abraçar o Itachi e de ele dizer que era bom que quando nos encontrássemos novamente eu já soubesse nadar sem ajuda. – Falou ela sorrindo. – E lembro-me de…de te abraçar também e de chorar e de tu chorares também…

Sakura olhava-o nos olhos enquanto falava, a mão ainda no rosto dele e o seu corpo demasiado perto dele para o bem da sanidade mental. Ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele no seu rosto e ouvir o coração masculino bater de tão perto que estava.

Sasuke estava prestes a perder o controlo, se ficasse mais um segundo que fosse perto dela coisas de que ambos se iam arrepender iam acontecer.

Rapidamente, mas sentindo-se mal logo de seguida, agarrou na mão dela e a afastou do seu rosto.

- Estás a ficar perto do que te pedi para lembrares. – Disse sem soltar a mão dela. – Eu vou andando, obrigado por…me ajudares.

Relutantemente largou a mão da rosada e abandonou o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura suspirou sentindo rapidamente a falta da presença do moreno.

Estava na altura de encarar a realidade…Sakura estava a começar a gostar dele, pior, estava a apaixonar-se por ele…

E estava com a sensação que este Verão ia acabar mal, tanto para ela, com um amor não correspondido, tanto para Sasuke, porque ia continuar magoado porque Sakura começava a achar que nunca se iria lembrar…

-/-

_Sakura está cada vez mais perto e sentimentos começam a vir ao de cima. _

_Esperem ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo onde tudo se revela._

_Beijinhos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Revelações serão feitas neste capítulo. _

_Boa leitura._

-/-

Sakura sabia que aquilo era uma má ideia, era uma péssima ideia e ela não se devia ter deixado convencer.

_Vai ser divertido. Não mete assim tanto medo._

Tinha dito Amaya. Claro que para ela era fácil falar porque se ficasse com medo durante a noite tinha um par de braços fortes para a abraçar e afastar todas as suas tormentas. Sakura por outro lado tinha de aguentar sozinha, o que significava passar a noite em claro, agarrada à almofada e debaixo dos cobertores, como se de um escudo se tratassem. Não que tivesse medo de filmes de terror, porque claro não era isso, quem tinha tido essa ideia? Ela apenas não gostava desse género de filmes e preferia manter a distância. Mas não se ia fechar no quarto a noite toda e evitar meter os pés na sala só porque Sasuke, Itachi e Amaya estavam a ver um filme de terror. Não ia voltar a trancar-se no quarto e ser uma autêntica idiota para as outras pessoas a viver naquela casa.

Então lá estava ela sentada no sofá, uma almofada ao peito mas perto do rosto para o puder tapar nas partes assustadoras. Acompanhada por Amaya, abraçada ao namorado e a dormir, uma autêntica proeza, Itachi, completamente concentrado no filme e a tentar detectar qualquer movimento por parte dos cadáveres, e Sasuke, sentado no chão e a rir-se sempre que alguém morria ou ficava gravemente mutilado no filme. Sasuke era um pouco sádico, tinha acabado de chegar a essa conclusão.

- Ah! – Exclamou Itachi de repente. – Aquele mexeu-se, eu vi.

- Não mexeu nada, estás a ficar paranóico. – Ripostou Sasuke com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver mais uma vítima morrer.

Sakura contorceu-se e cobriu o rosto com a almofada ao prever mais outra morte. Mas que raio de filme era aquele e onde raio tinham ido eles buscá-lo? E ainda mais importante, quanto tempo faltava para acabar?

…

Sakura revirou-se na cama pela milionésima vez e encarou o tecto, os lençóis pela cintura e uma almofada contra o peito e segura nos seus braços. Não conseguia dormir, sempre que fechava os olhos imaginava alguma força obscura sair de debaixo da cama e matá-la.

_Pelo amor de Deus Sakura tens dezassete anos! Recompõe-te mulher! _– Gritava a vozinha na sua cabeça.

Ignorando a voz, decidiu ir à cozinha beber um copo de água e depois meter-se na cama novamente e tentar dormir.

Atravessou o quarto em bicos de pés, praticamente a correr até à porta, e saiu para o corredor. O corredor estava iluminado por luzes fracas vindas de candeeiros pregados nas paredes, o que de alguma forma a reconfortou. Cruzou o corredor da mesma maneira que cruzou o quarto, dando rápidos passos, e desceu as escadas a correr, escorregando no chão ao fazer a curva para virar para a cozinha.

O lugar estava escuro e isso fez com que um arrepio percorre-se a espinha da rapariga de cima a baixo. Rapidamente localizou o interruptor e acendeu a luz, mas assim que a cozinha se iluminou ela gritou ao, de repente, dar de caras com Sasuke. O moreno encarou-a de sobrancelhas arqueadas e com a caneca de leite parada perto dos seus lábios, que agora mostravam um pequeno sorriso.

- Oh! Mas qual é a tua e a do teu irmão?! – Perguntou ela aos gritos e agitando os braços. - Têm alguma doença que vos obriga a ficarem na cozinha às escuras a altas horas da noite?! Quase tive um ataque cardíaco!

- Hey, voz interior. – Ordenou ele depois de dar um gole no leite. - São três da manhã, estão pessoas a dormir.

Sakura abriu a boca para gritar alguma coisa mas Sasuke levou o dedo aos lábios deixando escapar um "_shhh"_, quase um sussurro inaudível. A rosada suspirou batendo o pé.

- Estás um pouco ansiosa não achas? – Perguntou Sasuke, apesar de já ter uma pequena ideia do porquê e se estar a divertir com o estado da rosada.

- Não estou nada. Estou normal. – Contrariou Sakura nervosamente e caminhando até ao armário dos copos.

- O filme assustou-te?

- O quê?! Não! – Exclamou demasiado rápido, confirmando as suspeitas do rapaz.

- Está bem. Eu vou voltar para a cama. – Disse ele depositando a caneca, agora vazia, no lavatório e começando a caminhar para a saída. – Até amanhã.

- Vais-me deixar sozinha? – Perguntou ela de repente antes que pudesse travar a sua língua, corando abruptamente.

- Admite que ficaste assustada com o filme. – Ordenou ele parando de andar quando já estava junto da porta.

Sakura encarou o moreno friamente nos olhos, recebendo em troca um olhar semelhante. Cruzou os braços em torno do peito trocando o peso do corpo para outra perna, bufando exasperada quando o rapaz fez o mesmo.

Ficaram a encarar-se em silêncio durante uns segundos até que Sakura desistiu e suspirou, àquela hora não tinha energia nem paciência para entrar em joguinhos com Sasuke.

- Está bem…O filme assustou-me, estás feliz?

- Muito feliz obrigado. – Respondeu Sasuke sorrindo de canto.

- Se vais fazer troça de mim, poupa o fôlego. Sei que é uma coisa idiota mas não consigo evitar. – Resmungou Sakura andando até ao lavatório a passos largos, depois de tirar um copo do armário.

Sasuke queria dizer alguma coisa, queria fazer troça da rosada mas nada abandonou a sua boca. O seu lado sádico, maldoso e ferido pela rosada queria soltar umas coisas bem maldosas que a iriam ferir também. Mas o seu outro lado achou adorável que a rosada se sentisse daquela maneira por causa de um filme de terror. E ter os dois lados em conflito era algo que ele odiava e fazia-o querer gritar e insultar objectos inanimados. Era tão…Tão…

- Hn. Irritante. – Disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Acabaste de me chamar irritante? – Protestou Sakura deixando o copo no lavatório.

- Se a carapuça te serviu…- Murmurou virando as costas e começando a andar para fora da cozinha.

- Espera! – Guinchou ela correndo atrás dele.

Os dois subiram as escadas, Sakura sempre atrás do moreno, profundamente corada com o facto de lhe ter dito que estava assustada com o filme. Só se enterrava no que tocava ao moreno…

Quando passaram pela porta do quarto de Sasuke o moreno parou de andar e levou a mão à maçaneta, tendo como intenção entrar no seu quarto, mas foi impedido. Sakura estava a encará-lo com uma expressão que muitos considerariam adorável, já Sasuke achou que foi a expressão mais irritante que alguma vez viu mas mesmo assim sentiu as bochechas ficarem mais quentes. A rosada olhava-o com os grandes olhos verdes a brilharem, as bochechas coradas e com algum ar, fazendo-o lembrar de um esquilo. Os braços estavam caídos ao longo do corpo, as mãos a abrirem-se e a fecharem-se em punhos repetidas vezes.

- Que foi? – Questionou num tom irritado. – Vais-me obrigar a ir ao teu quarto e ver se há um monstro feio debaixo da cama ou algum maluco mascarado com uma motosserra escondido no armário?

- Não…

- Então pronto, vou para a cama. Até amanhã. – E desta vez consegui abrir a porta e meter um pé dentro do quarto antes da rosada o impedir novamente. Desta vez chamou-o e agarrou-lhe no ombro, fazendo-o encolher-se involuntariamente ao tocar-lhe no escaldão. – O que foi? – Perguntou virando-se para ela abruptamente.

- Podes ficar comigo…? Até eu adormecer…

Ele pensou que tivesse imaginado o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela tinha mesmo acabado de pedir aquilo? Mas que raio estava ela a pensar? E o que raio a fazia pensar que ele iria dizer que sim? Porque não ia. A última coisa que ele faria na sua vida era aquilo.

- É que nem penses. Tens dezassete anos, estás um pouco velha para ter medo de filmes de terror. Vai dormir Sakura. – Disse Sasuke amargamente e soltando o ombro da mão dela e entrando no quarto mas antes de puder fechar a porta ouviu um soluço.

Oh não…

Ela só podia estar a brincar! Ele não tinha tempo para estas coisas, queria ir dormir. Estava cansado e o escaldão doía-lhe.

Mas não se conteve e virou-se novamente para a rosada, que agora olhava para o chão com o lábio inferior, que tremia levemente, preso entre os dentes. Aquela situação era demasiado familiar ao moreno e ele não estava a gostar nada de estar a revivê-la. Fazia-o, por incrível que pareça, ficar com vontade de desatar a chorar também.

- Isto só a mim. Vou-me arrepender tanto…- Murmurou Sasuke mais para si mesmo do que para a rosada e abanando a cabeça. – Está bem, eu fico contigo. Mas nem penses que me vou deitar na cama contigo nem que isto muda o que está a passar entre nós.

- _Hai. Arigato _Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos antes de fechar a porta do quarto e seguir a rosada para o quarto dela. Sakura abriu a porta do quarto, dando espaço para o moreno entrar seguindo-o logo de seguida.

Sakura rapidamente se deitou na cama encarando o tecto enquanto Sasuke se sentava no chão com as costas encostadas à mesa-de-cabeceira.

A rosada revirou-se na cama várias vezes para acabar na mesma posição em que se tinha deitado, o barulho dos lençóis e do colchão incomodando profundamente Sasuke. Mas afinal quanto tempo iria levar ela a adormecer?

Então, antes que se pudesse impedir e sequer pensar duas vezes no que ia fazer, Sasuke estendeu a mão e agarrou na da rosada, entrelaçando os dedos. Manteve o olhar na parede, dizendo repetidas vezes a si próprio que ela não conseguia ver o rubor nas suas bochechas nem ouvir o se coração a bater descompassado, e disse baixinho:

- Não vou a lado nenhum.

Sakura foi apanhada de surpresa com a atitude do rapaz. Sorriu levemente no escuro do quarto, revirando-se novamente debaixo dos lençóis ficando agora deitada de lado.

E antes de adormecer, mesmo antes de se perder no vale dos sonhos, Sakura disse com toda a certeza a si mesma o que estava a sentir. Tinha bastado aquela atitude, aquela mão a segurar a sua e aquela afirmação assegurando de que não se ia embora para que Sakura dissesse a si mesma que agora estava mesmo apaixonada por ele. Porque até aquele Sasuke que se tinha tornado frio podia ser gentil e amoroso. E ela estava com tanto medo de o puder magoar outra vez…

…

_Prometes mesmo?_

_Prometo Sasuke-kun. _

Sakura escancarou os olhos de repente e olhou em redor. A sua mão pendia para fora do colchão e o chão ao lado da cama estava vazio. Esse facto fez a rosada sentir-se triste. Sasuke devia ter esperado até que ela adormecesse e depois foi-se embora. Claro que era por isso que ele ali tinha estado mas algo no íntimo da rosada desejava que ele ainda ali estivesse quando ela acordasse.

Desviou o olhar para o tecto pensando no que tinha sonhado. Seria mesmo um sonho ou uma memória? Mas se fosse uma memória era apenas um fragmento e ela precisava da memória toda.

Afastou os lençóis e levantou-se rapidamente, contornando a cama para ir à casa de banho mas a meio do caminho uma espécie de _flash_ passou-lhe pela cabeça.

Duas mãos, o som de risadas, um par de olhos negros que ela sabia pertencerem a Sasuke e depois dois dedos mindinhos a juntarem-se na forma de selar uma promessa.

Arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se de tudo, ao lembrar-se daquilo que tanto tinha significado para si. Tinha a certeza de que era aquilo que Sasuke procurava que ela se lembrasse.

_Sakura e Sasuke estavam sentados num jardim, ambos com cinco anos. Sakura tinha os cabelos adornados por um laço amarelo e usava um vestido laranja e umas sandálias brancas. Sasuke usava uma camisola negra e uns calções brancos, nos pés uns ténis também pretos e ao seu lado um peluche de um dinossauro._

_- Ne, Sakura? – Chamou Sasuke olhando para o colo. _

_- Sim Sasuke-kun?_

_- Vamos ser amigos para sempre certo? – Perguntou o pequeno a medo. – Mesmo que eu me vá embora. _

_- Claro! – Respondeu a menina olhando para o moreno._

_- Mesmo?_

_- Mesmo. _

_Sakura sorriu para o seu amiguinho recebendo em troca um outro sorriso._

_- Eu prometo que, não importa a distância, nunca me vou esquecer de ti. – Disse a menina sorrindo abertamente._

_- Prometes mesmo?_

_- Prometo Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke sorriu novamente._

_- E prometo que quando tivermos idade suficiente eu te vou encontrar e vamos casar e viver felizes para sempre. – Disse Sakura de repente com uma pequena coloração vermelha a brincar-lhe as bochechas._

_- Sakura! – Exclamou o pequeno corando profundamente._

_- O que foi? É uma boa promessa. – Disse a rosada estendendo o mindinho. – Vamos selá-la ou…?_

_- Hai, hai…_

_Sasuke estendeu o mindinho juntando-o ao da rosada e levantando o olhar para a puder olhar nos olhos. Começaram os dois rir sonoramente, os mindinhos ainda juntos._

Oh Kami-sama…

Ela agora percebia o porquê de Sasuke ter ficado magoado…Ela fora tão estúpida e insensível e pelos vistos tinha desenvolvido uma memória de ervilha. Como é que ela tinha podido? Como?

O seu estômago começou às voltas com a descoberta, sentiu-se doente e desprezível.

Lembrava-se do que tinha sentido ao fazer a promessa, de pensar que seria para toda a vida. E lembrava-se do que tinha sentido quando o moreno tinha ido embora. Como podia ter esquecido aquilo? Não era normal.

Girou sobre os calcanhares caminhando para a porta, pronta para procurar Sasuke e desatar a chorar e a pedir desculpas por se ter esquecido de algo tão importante.

Abriu a porta saindo para o corredor, atravessando-o a correr sem sequer se importar se ainda estava de pijama. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, olhando a sala e procurando o moreno mas não encontrou nada. Mas então ouviu o som de água a ser movida no pátio, assinalando que alguém estava na piscina. Andou até à porta, que estava aberta, e saiu para a rua focalizando a piscina. Engoliu em seco quando viu quem estava na piscina, era exactamente a pessoa que ela procurava, Sasuke. Inspirou e expirou duas vezes antes se aproximar da borda da piscina e chamar por ele.

Sasuke só parou de nadar quando encontrou a parede, agarrando-se à borda e virando o rosto para a encarar, os cabelos colados ao rosto e escondendo os olhos.

- Podemos falar? – Perguntou a rosada.

O moreno abanou a cabeça num sinal positivo nadando até às escadas, Sakura caminhando para lá no lado de fora.

Já fora da piscina, Sasuke agarrou na toalha que estava em cima da espreguiçadeira e encarou a rosada, que já tinha chegado junto de si, enquanto secava os cabelos.

- Lembrei-me de outra coisa e estou convencida de que me lembrei daquilo que tu me pediste. – Disse Sakura olhando para os pés.

- E do que te lembraste?

- _Eu prometo que, não importa a distância, nunca me vou esquecer de ti. _– Respondeu Sakura, repetindo o que tinha dito em criança.

Sasuke encarou-a em choque, as palavras dela ecoando na sua mente uma e outra vez. Ela tinha-se lembrado, tinha-se lembrado mesmo. E ele estava tão feliz que ela se tivesse lembrado, mas algo em si ainda estava magoado. Mas ele tinha dito que a perdoava quando ela se lembrasse e ele honrava a sua palavra.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca Sakura deu um passo em frente e abraçou-o, de maneira forte e sem sequer se importar que o moreno estava todo molhado.

- _Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen. _– Disse Sakura repetidamente. – Eras o meu melhor amigo e eu não tinha o direito de te esquecer, não depois de ter prometido que nunca o iria fazer. _Gomen, gomen, gomen_.

- Sakura…- Tentou chamar um pouco atordoado com o abraço.

- _Gomen_ Sasuke-kun.

- Está tudo bem. Estás perdoada. E acho melhor largares-me antes que fiques encharcada.

Sakura afastou-se um pouco corada olhando para o chão. O abraço não estava nos seus planos, tinha sido um impulso do momento devido à expressão que tinha tomado conta do rosto do moreno. Os braços rapidamente se cruzaram em torno do seu peito quando se apercebeu que, devido ao pequeno contacto com o peito molhado de Sasuke, a sua camisola tinha ficado também molhada e um pouco transparente.

- Eu hum…vou mudar de roupa. – Disse nervosamente virando costas e caminhando rapidamente dali para fora.

Assim que Sakura entrou em casa Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou, um pouco corado. Aquele abraço tinha-o deixado mesmo surpreendido e ele tinha que admitir que sentir o corpo da rosada contra o seu era uma sensação tão maravilhosa e…E ele queria mais…Não sabia porquê mas queria…

…

Amaya já não aguentava mais aquele ambiente. Itachi achava que seria melhor ela não se meter porque poderia piorar as coisas mas aquele ambiente estava a frustrá-la e a impregnar-se nela própria.

Desde que Sakura tinha recordado aquilo que o Uchiha tinha pedido, já lá iam uns belos dois dias, os dois andavam estranhos um com o outro. Não se ignoravam mas também não eram amigos do peito. Estavam presos num estranho estado em que apenas trocavam meia dúzia de palavras, nunca falavam quando o outro estava a falar e sempre que estavam na mesma sala evitavam olhar um para outro, como se um simples olhar nos olhos do outro lhes fosse causar a morte ou algo do género.

Por exemplo, na noite passada estavam os quatro na sala a ver um filme que estava a passar num canal de televisão e durante o intervalo, Amaya tinha perguntado a Sakura qual era o seu sonho profissional e enquanto a rosada pensava numa resposta, tinha feito a mesma pergunta a Sasuke. Quando chegou a altura de responderem os dois abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo e falaram. Ela pode jurar que os dois passaram dez minutos com a típica cena de "_não, fala tu primeiro._".

E agora lá estava ela na sala com eles os dois já que Itachi os tinha abandonado para ir buscar algo ao quarto, já faziam quinze minutos, mas que raio andava ele à procura? Algo escondido entre as tábuas do chão?

Mas enquanto Itachi não voltava, ela decidiu meter o seu plano em prática.

- _Ne _Sakura-chan podes ajudar-me? – Perguntou inclinando-se sob o braço do sofá e olhando para a rosada.

- A fazer o quê? – Questionou a rosada deixando de olhar para as unhas e olhando para os olhos escuros da morena.

- Acho que deixei o meu telemóvel lá fora no pátio, podes ajudar-me a ir procurar?

- Oh, claro. – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo e levantando-se do sofá.

- E tu vens ajudar também cunhadinho, vá levanta-te. – Disse levantando-se também, caminhando até ao rapaz e agarrando-lhe no braço e começando a puxar.

- Nem penses, tens noção de como as noites aqui são frias? Mesmo no Verão? – Protestou o moreno.

- Veste um casaco e anda. Ou queres que te esconda os comandos da _Wii_? – Ameaçou a morena arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sasuke estalou a língua em sinal de irritação antes de se levantar e seguir as duas raparigas para a porta do pátio. Vestiu o casaco que tinha pendurado no cabide junto da porta, entregando os outros casacos a Amaya e Sakura. Depois abriu a porta e saiu para a rua, semicerrando os olhos à pequena brisa cortante que passou no momento.

Amaya esperou que os dois já estivessem na rua para fechar a porta novamente, trancando-a com a pequena chave.

- Amaya! – Gritou Sasuke batendo com a mão no vidro da porta.

- Não vos vou abrir a porta até que se acertem! Isso implica conversarem!

- Amaya, abre já esta porta!

- Não te consigo ouvir cunhadinho. – Disse levando o dedo ao ouvido e abanando a cabeça num sinal negativo.

A morena afastou-se da porta, não antes de puxar a pequena cortina que tapava a parte da porta que era de vidro, e foi para o sofá novamente deixando-se cair lá sentada e tirando o casaco. Alguns minutos depois, Itachi desceu as escadas com a caixa de um DVD na mão, assim que chegou à sala olhou em redor e perguntou:

- O meu irmão e a Sakura?

Amaya não lhe respondeu apenas começou a cantarolar uma música aleatória.

- Amaya. – Intensificou o tom cruzando os braços depois de atirar a caixa do DVD para o sofá, deixando-a ficar caída ao lado da morena.

A jovem ignorou-o novamente e continuou a cantarolar, desta vez mais alto.

- Mulher, o que é que tu fizeste? – Perguntou autoritário.

- Oh está bem. Eu meio que tranquei o teu irmão e a Sakura-chan no pátio e disse que não lhes abria a porta até eles se acertarem. – Respondeu olhando o namorado por cima do ombro.

- O quê? Estás maluca? Eles vão congelar.

- Não vão nada congelar. Podem acender a fogueira e têm casacos e as toalhas da piscina passam por cobertores.

- Vou trazê-los para dentro.

- Não!

A morena levantou-se e saltou por cima do sofá, um autêntico milagre já que não caiu, e antes do namorado puder chegar perto da porta saltou-lhe para as costas, prendendo-lhe com força os braços em torno do pescoço e as pernas em torno da cintura.

- Não podes trazê-los para dentro. Vais estragar tudo, esta é a única maneira de eles se acertarem.

- Eu disse-te para não te meteres entre eles os dois. – Falou Itachi agarrando-lhe nas pernas e tentando empurrá-la para fora das suas costas.

- Mas eles precisavam de um empurrãozinho.

- Não precisavam nada!

Amaya revirou os olhos, não pensava que teria que chegar àquilo.

- Itachi-kun…- Murmurou de maneira sedutora junto ao ouvido do namorado. – Agora que eles estão lá fora nós podíamos…tu sabes…

- Nem tentes isso comigo.

- Itachi-kun…_Onegai…_Tenho saudades tuas…- Continuou a murmurar ao ouvido do rapaz, passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dele. – Meu amor...Meu salvador…Minha rocha…Meu Itachi-kun…_Onegai…_

Itachi estava a ficar com sérios problemas de controlo, tinha que resistir, precisava de trazer o irmão e Sakura para dentro antes que morressem de frio mas então Amaya começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e a passar-lhe as unhas pelo peito e o seu controlo foi-se completamente.

…

Sakura estava de pé, com os braços em redor do peito e as mãos a esfregarem-se nos braços tentando impedir o frio de passar pelo casaco e tocá-la. Sasuke estava de joelhos ao lado dela, a tentar acender a fogueira e a resmungar que ia matar Amaya e matar o seu irmão se ele o tentasse sequer impedir. A rosada olhou em redor. Estava tudo muito escuro, a luz mais próxima vinha das luzes da piscina e do par de candeeiros junto da porta que dava para a casa.

Sasuke finalmente levantou-se limpando as mãos nas calças, a fogueira já acesa e crepitando.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos antes de Sakura falar.

- Bem, mais vale falarmos um com o outro não achas?

- Hn.

Sakura suspirou olhando para o chão.

- Está bem, se não queres falar, eu faço essa parte e tu apenas ouve.

- Hn.

- Esse monossílabos irritam-me profundamente sabes disso? – Suspirou novamente. – Tenho uma estranha sensação de que a nossa relação, se é que lhe podemos chamar de relação, está a ir ao fundo e eu não quer isso. E acho que a culpa é minha. Eu não consigo falar mais de meia dúzia de palavras para ti porque tenho medo de que algo que eu possa dizer te possa magoar outra vez, e eu não te quero magoar.

A rosada tinha lágrimas nos olhos e pequenos soluços abandonaram os seus lábios, fazendo com que Sasuke a olhasse preocupado.

- E Kami-sama, eu tenho tanto medo de te magoar outra vez. – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas suas bochechas. – Eu não consigo suportar a ideia de te ver sofrer e saber que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isso.

- Sakura. – Chamou Sasuke.

- Sim? – Perguntou a rosada olhando para o rosto do moreno.

- Cala-te um pouco está bem?

- Mas Sas…

Sasuke agarrou-lhe no rosto e encostou os lábios aos dela. Os olhos verdes de Sakura arregalaram-se assim que sentiu os lábios do moreno sobre os seus, ela não estava mesmo à espera daquilo. Rapidamente os seus olhos se fecharam e as suas mãos abraçaram o moreno pela cintura, o beijo tornando-se mais íntimo e rude à medida que as línguas lutavam entre si.

Quando o ar faltou os dois separaram-se mas, querendo manter a distância das suas bocas em algo mínimo, mantiveram as testas encostadas.

- Se soubesse que me ias beijas, tinha começado a falar mais cedo…- Murmurou a rosada ofegante.

O Uchiha sorriu de canto antes de baixar o rosto e a beijar novamente, os seus polegares passando pelas bochechas da rosada limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

-/-

_Capítulo grande com direito a beijo SasuSaku no final, presente para os meus leitores fabulosos._

_A sério, vocês mimam-me demais com os vossos comentários super fofos._

_Deixem review neste também okok?_

_Beijinhos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok people, penúltimo capitulo. _

_Acaba para o próximo mas se quiserem eu farei um epílogo e estou tentada a fazer um capítulo sobre o Itachi e a Amaya, com a história detalhada do que se passou entre eles os dois. Mas isto se vocês quiserem. _

_Ah e mais um aviso. Temos conteúdos adultos neste capítulo, lá para o final. Por isso se não gostam ou vos incomoda de alguma maneira por favor passem à frente e nem se venham queixar nas reviews. _

_Boa leitura._

-/-

O barulho dos pássaros e a luz solar a bater-lhe no rosto fez com que Sasuke despertasse. Os olhos negros percorreram o lugar tentando identificar onde estava, os acontecimentos da noite passada e a vontade de colocar as suas mãos em redor do pescocinho da cunhada a voltarem à sua mente. Mas um leve sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios quando sentiu aquele respirar no seu pescoço e ouviu aqueles leves murmúrios. Desviou o olhar para baixo e a primeira coisa que encontrou foi um monte de cabelos rosa.

Sakura estava a dormir profundamente. Tinha as pernas entrelaçadas nas de Sasuke, o rosto escondido no pescoço do moreno e usava o braço dele como almofada, as suas mãos agarrando fortemente o casaco do rapaz, inconscientemente puxando-o para mais perto.

O moreno usou a mão direita, que antes estava na cintura da rapariga, para tocar no rosto dela, sentindo o quanto era macio. Suprimiu uma risada quando Sakura torceu o nariz, obviamente incomodada com o toque mas sem despertar. Num acto maldoso levou a mão ao nariz da rapariga, apertando-o com força suficiente para travar a entrada do ar. Rapidamente Sakura começou a sentir a falta do ar, barulhos semelhantes aos de um porco abandonando a sua boca e as mãos largando o casaco. Sasuke tirou a mão do nariz dela deixando-a assim sentar-se e começar a tossir com a falta de ar.

Ainda um pouco atordoada Sakura olhou em redor em busca do culpado da sua falta de ar. Quando os olhos verdes caíram em cima da figura do moreno, os lábios tomando a forma de um bico.

- És um sádico idiota. – Resmungou a jovem tentando levantar-se mas tendo a tarefa impedida pelo moreno que lhe tinha puxado a mão, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente.

- _Hai, hai._ Sou um sádico idiota que se ri em filmes de terror e corta o fluxo de ar do nariz das pessoas para os acordar, eu sei, já me disseram isso muitas vezes. – Disse o moreno beijando-a logo de seguida.

Tudo o que Sakura queria dizer desapareceu da sua mente assim que sentiu os lábios dele novamente, não pode evitar sorrir entre o beijo enquanto levava as mãos ao pescoço do moreno e o puxava para mais perto.

- Oh, eu sabia que o meu plano ia resultar! – Exclamou alguém.

Os dois separaram-se rapidamente, sentando-se na relva e olhando para de onde a voz tinha vindo, dando de caras com Itachi e Amaya. Os dois já vestidos e com canecas de café nas mãos, olhando-os com sorrisos nos rostos.

- _Otouto_, finalmente desencalhaste. – Comentou Itachi dando um gole no café. - Começava a preocupar-me que me fosses dar um desgosto e dizer que davas para o outro lado.

- Tens tanta piada. Estou a morrer de tanto rir. – Protestou Sasuke com o rosto impassível. De seguida levantou-se e estendeu a mão à rosada, que tinha o rosto corado, para a ajudar a levantar-se também. Os dois caminharam para junto de Itachi e Amaya, Sakura evitando olhar para os olhos do casal.

Sasuke encarou a cunhada, praticamente assassinando a jovem com o olhar, recebendo em troca um olhar indiferente e uma questão sobre o que se estava a passar.

- Trancaste-nos cá fora e quase congelámos. – Respondeu Sasuke cruzando os braços.

- Não tens de me agradecer. – Revidou a rapariga terminando o café.

- Eu só não te bato porque és uma miúda.

- Oh queres andar ao soco, está bem. – Disse Amaya entregando a caneca vazia ao namorado para ele a segurar e começando a estalar os dedos.

- Eu já disse que não bato em miúdas mas…- Virou o rosto encarando o irmão. – Posso atirá-la para a piscina?

- Está à vontade. – Respondeu Itachi bebericando um pouco do seu café.

- O quê?! Ah! – Guinchou quando Sasuke a atirou para cima do ombro e, dando cinco passos na direcção da piscina, a lançou para dentro.

- Belo lançamento maninho. Queres o pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou Itachi rindo um pouco.

- Claro.

Os dois abandonaram o pátio deixando as raparigas sozinhas. Sakura ainda estava em choque com tudo mas rapidamente se recuperou olhando para a outra jovem preocupada. Sakura ajoelhou-se na borda da piscina e perguntou se Amaya estava bem.

- Sim, o meu namorado por outro lado não vai ficar quando eu lhe meter as mãos em cima. – Resmungou nadando até à borda com as roupas coladas ao corpo, o cabelo fora do penteado e o lápis dos olhos a escorrer-lhe pela cara. - Quer dizer, que tipo de homem deixa que a namorada seja lançada para dentro de uma piscina? Ele vai ver. Vou fazer greve e ele que nem tente dissuadir-me!

- Porque nos trancaste cá fora? – Perguntou interrompendo os devaneios da mais velha.

- Porque já não aguentava a tensão entre vocês os dois, estava a contagiar-me e a deixar-me deprimida. E vocês fazem um casal bonitinho e eu já sabia que tu gostavas dele. – Respondeu sorrindo maliciosa.

- Era assim tão óbvio? – Perguntou novamente um pouco corada.

- Não, claro que não. – Respondeu abanando a cabeça. – Sim, talvez um pouco. – Reformulou apoiando-se na borda da piscina. – Não te assustes normalmente só as mulheres entendem estas coisas. Mas ainda bem que se acertaram, parece que já tens par para a festa da vila. – Um sorriso malicioso nos seus lábios. – Mas mesmo que não se tivessem acertado eu ia obrigá-lo a levar-te.

- Porque é que não te ajudo a sair da piscina? – Perguntou constrangida.

Amaya sorriu abertamente estendendo o braço para que Sakura a puxa-se para fora da piscina.

…

A rosada estava a pensar, a pensar seriamente em algo que a estava a assombrar. Estava a pensar em Sasuke e no que este verdadeiramente sentia. Desde que se tinham beijado aquela primeira vez Sakura tinha começado a pensar sobre se o moreno gostava dela. Ele nunca tinha verbalizado algo do género o que, apesar de ser uma grande estupidez, a fazia sentir-se insegura. Claro que ela gostava dele, bastante, e sentia-se tão bem junto dele. Apesar de Sasuke não falar muito dava-lhe uma sensação de conforto e segurança enorme enquanto a ouvia e confortava sempre que ela estava triste. E sempre que ele lhe sorria, mesmo que fosse apenas aquele sorriso de canto, ou beijava ela sentia-se nas nuvens. E aquelas duas semanas que tinham passado depois do beijo tinham as melhores semanas da sua vida a seguir à sua mãe ter morrido. E ela queria saber se Sasuke se sentia sequer perto disso quando estava com ela.

Agora lá estava ela, à porta do quarto de Sasuke na noite da festa antes de ser raptada por Amaya para se preparar, para puder falar com ele. Arriscando-se completamente a fazer figura de estúpida e estragar as coisas mais uma vez.

A rosada bateu à porta e esperou que ele a abrisse ou desse a ordem para entrar enquanto apertava nervosamente a barra da camisola. Segundos depois a porta foi aberta por um Sasuke de boxers e com uma toalha em redor do pescoço, Sakura corou involuntariamente. Aparentemente sempre que o encarava enquanto ele estava despido ficava corada, raio de hormonas da adolescência.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou o moreno com alguma preocupação no olhar.

- Não, claro que não. Mas precisava de perguntar uma coisa. – Respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Pergunta. – Ordenou encostando-se à porta.

- Hum…Gostas de mim?

Por esta é que ele não estava à espera. A pergunta tinha-o deixado um pouco pasmado e sem saber o que responder. Bem, ele sabia o que responder, só não sabia como verbalizar o que estava a pensar.

Claro que ele gostava dela. Sakura era uma rapariga linda, engraçada e inteligente. Só vê-la sorrir fazia-o querer sorrir também e sempre que Sakura lhe tocava ele derretia-se ao toque de uma maneira que chegava a ser vergonhosa para um homem. E sempre que a beijava, sempre que a tinha nos seus braços, nada mais importava a não ser ela.

Mas ele sempre tinha sido péssimo em verbalizar os sentimentos e isso já lhe tinha causado discussões com amigos e feito com que namoradas terminassem relações.

- Hum…Hn…Eu…- E agora estava a gaguejar, isto nunca lhe tinha acontecido.

- A culpa é minha. – Disse a rosada rapidamente ao ver a confusão no rosto do moreno. - Eu não te devia ter emboscado desta maneira com esta pergunta. Não precisas de responder. Vemo-nos daqui a pouco. – E virou as costas e voltou para o seu quarto a correr.

Sasuke suspirou antes de fechar a porta. Ele teria que aprender a expressar-se rapidamente ou Sakura ia ficar triste e isso ia arrasá-lo.

…

- Sakura-chan estás tão bonita! – Exclamou Amaya olhando para a jovem. – Passa-se alguma coisa? Porque estás tão tristonha? – Perguntou afastando uma mecha do cabelo da rosada dos olhos da jovem.

- Perguntei uma coisa ao Sasuke e acho que fiz asneira mas ele não me respondeu e isso deixou-me ainda mais insegura do que aquilo que eu já estava. – Respondeu Sakura gesticulando com as mãos.

- O que é que lhe perguntaste?

- Perguntei-lhe se ele gostava de mim e ele começou a gaguejar e não me respondeu e eu vim-me embora.

Amaya começou a rir sonoramente começando a bater palmas ao mesmo tempo que batia com os pés no chão, Sakura estava a olhá-la com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos arregalados.

- Oh espera, tu falaste a sério. – Disse a morena parando de rir e ficando séria. – Ele gaguejou mesmo?

A rosada assentiu.

- Sakura-chan, desde que comecei a namorar com o Itachi e desde que ele me apresentou ao Sasuke e eu o conheço eu nunca o vi gaguejar ao falar com uma miúda. Mesmo que ele não verbalize tal coisa, ele gosta de ti. Não te sintas insegura.

- _Hai._ Obrigada. Ajudaste-me tanto nestas semanas que eu estive aqui.

- Oh não tens de quê. Agora vamos, senão as maçãs com caramelo acabam logo e eu vou ficar triste.

- Vai andando, eu vou só procurar uma coisa. – Disse a rosada sorrindo.

- Está bem, estamos à tua espera lá em baixo.

Amaya abandonou o quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura caminhou até à secretária entre as janelas, onde estava o portátil e a pequena caixa de jóias que tinha enfiado na mala sem sequer saber porquê. Abriu-a e tirou cá para fora a plataforma onde tinha os anéis e os brincos para puder chegar aos colares e ao objecto desejado. Sorriu enquanto colocava ao pescoço o simples medalhão que antes andava ao pescoço da mãe. De seguida olhou para o espelho para se analisar.

Estava a usar um vestido cor-de-rosa pastel, sem alças, um palmo acima do joelho com uma espécie de trepadeira com camélias desenhada na saia que percorria o tecido todo para ir morrer na cintura, o cabelo longo estava arranjado numa trança que caía por cima do ombro. Sorriu antes de agarrar na pequena mala e de atravessar o cordão pelo seu peito, saindo do quarto de seguida. Andou rapidamente ao longo do corredor e desceu as escadas praticamente dando pequenos saltos finalmente chegando à sala.

A conversa que estava a acontecer no lugar rapidamente cessou ao ouvirem os passos nas escadas e aperceberem-se da presença da rosada.

A rosada analisou o que as pessoas na sala tinham vestido.

Amaya estava a usar uns calções curtos e uma camisola de alças verde-escura que deixava à mostra um pouco do umbigo da jovem, tinha ao pescoço os _headphones_ e um longo fio dourado com o pingente de um pássaro, o cabelo solto pelos ombros.

Itachi tinha uma simples _t-shirt_ azul e umas calças de ganga escura, uma pulseira preta no pulso e apenas parte do cabelo estava preso, deixando vários fios caindo pelos ombros e pelas costas do rapaz.

Sasuke estava a usar uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões desapertados e umas calças pretas com a cintura um pouco descaída mostrando o inicio das boxers vermelhas, um casaco atirado por cima do ombro e seguro por um dedo e um relógio no pulso esquerdo.

Todos sorriram para a rosada, Itachi e Amaya começando a caminhar para a porta para se calçarem, Sasuke esperando pela rosada e estendendo-lhe a mão. Sakura agarrou na mão do moreno, arquejando em surpresa quando Sasuke a puxou para junto de si e lhe passou o braço pelos ombros.

Depois de saírem de casa, caminharam por uns minutos até à vila, o sol já posto e a lua alta no céu. Durante todo o caminho o braço de Sasuke não abandonou os ombros de Sakura, como se a quisesse proteger de alguma coisa que fosse saltar dos arbustos a qualquer momento e a fosse atacar.

As ruas da vila estavam todas decoradas, as lanternas de várias cores e formas penduradas nos candeeiros e as bancadas de jogos e coisas para comprar montadas ao longo dos passeios. Montes de música de géneros completamente diferentes vinham de cada uma das bancadas, um som mais forte vinha de longe do sítio onde certamente estava um palco com uma banda a tocar.

Itachi e Amaya rapidamente desapareceram para o meio da multidão, a jovem gritando alguma coisa sobre maçãs com caramelo e puxando o namorado por um braço.

- Então, onde queres ir agora? – Sasuke perguntou olhando para a rosada.

- Não sei…E se fôssemos apenas ver as bancadas e caminhar?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu-lhe sorrindo de canto.

Sakura sorriu também tirando o braço do moreno dos seus ombros para depois lhe dar a mão, entrelaçando os dedos e puxando-o para a bancada mais próxima, onde estavam a vender pulseiras e colares feitos à mão.

…

Ao fim de algum tempo a percorrer a festa da vila e de obrigar Sasuke a partilhar uma maçã com caramelo, rindo sonoramente à cara estranha que o moreno fez ao sentir o alimento na sua boca e murmurar que não gostava muito de doces, estavam agora a dançar junto de mais umas dezenas de casais enquanto Itachi e Amaya estavam sentados numa mesa junto da pista. A rosada tirou o rosto do peito do rapaz e olhou-o nos olhos, torcendo a cabeça para o lado naquela maneira adorável.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sakura de repente.

- Sim, passa.

- O quê? Estás chateado comigo por causa do que te perguntei? É que…

- Hey, tem calma. – Cortou o moreno sorrindo de canto. – Na verdade estou chateado com uma coisa, mas não é com a pergunta. Estou chateado com o facto de tu não saberes dançar e já me teres pisado umas dez vezes.

- Oh peço desculpa então. – Resmungou a rosada tentando afastar-se.

Sasuke não a deixou ir para muito longe, sem qualquer aviso prévio pegou a rosada pela cintura e colocou os pés dela sobre os seus, fazendo com que Sakura o abraçasse pelo pescoço e os seus rostos ficassem muito próximos.

- Muito melhor assim não achas? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo malicioso.

Sakura soltou uma risada fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios do moreno espalharem beijos pelo seu pescoço e os braços dele apertarem-na contra o seu corpo com mais força.

…

- Vou meter a Amaya na cama. Tenham juízo meninos. – Avisou Itachi sorrindo malicioso enquanto entrava no seu quarto, a namorada adormecida nas suas costas.

Sakura corou levemente desviando o olhar para o chão e afundando-se o mais possível no casaco de Sasuke, enquanto este revirava os olhos ao irmão. Quando o rapaz mais velho fechou a porta do quarto Sakura preparava-se para despir o casaco de Sasuke e o devolver mas foi interrompida.

- Fica com ele. – Disse Sasuke agarrando-a pelos ombros. De seguida baixou o rosto e beijou a rosada levemente nos lábios. – Até amanhã. – E contornou a rosada para ir para o seu quarto, mas Sakura agarrou-o pelo braço.

- Podes ficar se quiseres. – Murmurou a rosada. O pedido tinha abandonado a sua boca antes que o pudesse evitar.

- Sakura, acho melhor não. – Disse ele. – Falamos amanhã.

- Está bem.

- Bons sonhos. – E beijou-lhe a têmpora antes de ir embora.

A rosada entrou no quarto fechando a porta e suspirando pesadamente. Ele não gostava dela, ali estava a prova. O seu coração tinha com cada pancada pelo homem errado e isso deixava-a muito desconfortável, quando é que ia encontrar o homem certo?

_Tens dezassete anos, ainda tens tempo para encontrar o homem certo. Mas eu estava meio esperançosa que ficasses com este._ – Murmurou chorosa a vozinha na sua mente.

Tirou o casaco do moreno, depositando-o com cuidado em cima da cadeira em frente à cómoda com um espelho e fazendo o mesmo com a mala logo de seguida. Parou em frente ao espelho começando a desmanchar a trança, os olhos verdes focados no seu reflexo. Quando ela estava a desfazer os nós com os dedos, ouviu alguém bater à porta. Largou o cabelo e andou até à porta, lançando a mão para a maçaneta. Olhou descrente para a figura do moreno.

- Sasuke…- Murmurou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sou um idiota eu sei e estou a deixar-te muito confusa não estou? – Ela abanou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. Ele quis soltar um gemido de dor naquele momento. – Eu nem sei porque estou a agir assim porque…

- Sasuke. – Chamou a rosada.

- Hn?

- Cala-te um pouco está bem? – Perguntou sorrindo, o sorriso alargando-se quando viu o típico sorriso de canto/malicioso abrir-se nos lábios do moreno ao recordar uma situação igualzinha à que estava a acontecer agora.

Sakura meteu-se em bicos de pés para puder chegar aos lábios do moreno, as mãos agarrando o colarinho da camisa e puxando-o para dentro do quarto enquanto ele fechava a porta.

- Sakura…- Ele chamou quando se separaram para respirar. A rosada resmungou algo inaudível, porque ele estava a falar de mais e ela queria só que ele a beijasse. – Eu…Eu gosto de ti.

E aquilo tinha-a apanhado de surpresa. Ele tinha-lhe dito que gostava dela. Não era um _amo-te_ ou um _estou apaixonado por ti. _Não era exactamente algo romântico ou doce ou querido, mas de alguma maneira confortava-a e deixava o seu coração feliz e fazia-a pensar que aquilo era tão Sasuke.

Sorriu docemente largando o colarinho da camisa do rapaz, as mãos agora no rosto dele e os dedos desenhando círculos na pele. E aquele sorriso que ele lhe lançou, não um sorriso malicioso ou o sorriso de canto que lhe ficava tão bem estampado no rosto, mas um sorriso verdadeiro. E ele tinha covinhas pelo amor de Deus! Porque raio é que ele não sorria sempre daquela maneira? Ficava ainda mais bonito assim e…

Todos os pensamentos envolvente sorrisos desapareceram da sua mente assim que o Uchiha colou os lábios no seu pescoço, as mãos masculinas percorrendo as costas da rosada em busca de um fecho ou algo do género.

O pensamento de estar com o moreno daquela maneira íntima pairou na mente da jovem por uns momentos, ponderando todos os prós e todos os contras. O maior contra que encontrou foi o facto de no final do Verão, que se estava a aproximar depressa demais para o seu gosto, se irem separar. Mas rapidamente o contra foi posto de parte pelo maior pró que conseguiu encontrar. Ambos gostavam um do outro e eram adolescentes perfeitamente racionais e conscientes, iriam fazer aquilo de mente limpa e com toda a certeza do mundo.

Começou a desapertar os botões da camisa do moreno, os dedos tocando a pele do peito dele de uma maneira semelhante ao toque de um fantasma, enquanto ele abria o fecho do vestido.

A rosada empurrou a camisa para fora dos ombros de Sasuke, baixando a cabeça para puder espalhar beijos pelo pescoço e pelo ombro esquerdo do rapaz sentindo-o arrepiar-se. Sasuke começou a empurrá-la em direcção da cama, o vestido caindo pelo caminho e fazendo-os tropeçar e cair para cima do colchão. Sakura riu alto puxando-o para perto mais uma vez, beijando-o ardentemente mas o moreno afastou-se, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos.

- Sakura, tens a certeza disto? – Perguntou acariciando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto de apoiava só num cotovelo. – Eu não vou fazer nada que tu não queiras.

- Toda a certeza deste mundo. Quero estar contigo Sasuke-kun…- Murmurou em resposta.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Prometo que serei gentil.

Baixou o rosto novamente colando os lábios no pescoço da rosada, dando leves beijos na pele e deixando uma marca para que soubessem que Sakura era dele e de mais ninguém.

Oh Kami-sama os gemidos que escapavam da boca da rosada eram como música para os seus ouvidos e deixava-o tão…tão…nem tinha palavras para descrever.

Levou as mãos às costas da rosada, procurando pelo fecho do sutiã e quando o encontrou puxou, libertando os seios da jovem. Rapidamente baixou o rosto para lhe beijar os seios, dando leves mordidas e sorrindo de canto ao ouvi-la gemer e cravar as unhas nos lençóis.

Percorreu a barriga da rosada com beijos, usando a língua e os dentes para a provocar cada vez mais. Quando chegou às cuecas que a jovem usava voltou a percorrer o mesmo caminho, parando o rosto mesmo por cima do dela e beijando-a levemente. Sakura olhou-o nos olhos e ele sorriu-lhe de maneira doce, um sorriso que a fez derreter por dentro. Sentiu as mãos dele tocarem-lhe o elástico das cuecas e o olhar ainda fixo no seu, como se pedisse permissão para que livrasse o corpo dela daquela peça. A rosada abanou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo, virando logo de seguida o rosto para o lado um pouco corada.

Ia ficar completamente nua em frente a um rapaz e de repente sentia-se um pouco preocupada com o seu corpo. Ouviu Sasuke soltar uma leve risada enquanto lhe agarrava no rosto e o virava para a puder encarar outra vez.

- Não me vires a cara. És linda Sakura. – Disse ele encostando a testa à dela. Agarrou numa das mãos da rosada, que ainda apertava o lençol, e levou-a ao seu peito. – Toca-me também. – E baixou o rosto beijando-a novamente.

Sakura sorriu entre o beijo começando a passear as mãos pelo peito e pelas costas dele, ocasionalmente usando as unhas. Depois de se separar da boca do moreno, colou os lábios no pescoço dele. Espalhou beijos pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, por todos os pedaços de pele a que conseguia chegar. As mãos traçaram um caminho até ao cinto das calças, desapertando-o juntamente com o botão e com o fecho. De seguida puxou as calças para baixo juntamente com as boxers, deixando com que o rapaz as tirasse quando ela já não lhes conseguia chegar.

Sasuke encarou-a mais uma vez, perguntando se ela tinha a certeza mais uma vez. Ela assentiu, preparando-se para a dor que sabia que ia sentir.

Sentiu o moreno ajustar o seu corpo de maneira a ter acesso à área desejada e depois sentiu aquela dor aguda e horrível que a fez fechar os olhos. Sasuke beijou-lhe a lágrima que ela nem tinha dado conta que tinha escapado do seu olho, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido várias vezes para pensar em outra coisa e que a dor iria rapidamente desaparecer. Beijou-o fortemente esperando a dor desaparecer e quando a dor desapareceu, ela pode jurar que viu estrelas e cores brilhantes por trás das pálpebras.

- Sasuke-kun…- Gemeu cravando as unhas nas costas dele e abrindo os olhos, observando a gota de suor escorrer pela sobrancelha do rapaz que tentava conter os seus próprios gemidos ao morder o lábio inferior.

As mãos do moreno agarraram-lhe as coxas puxando-a para ela enlaçar as pernas em torno da sua cintura, inclinando-se para enterrar o rosto no pescoço da jovem.

Quando aquele momento chegou, os olhos verdes arregalaram-se e um grito alto escapou da sua boca e ela pode jurar que ouviu o seu nome abandonar os lábios de Sasuke. O moreno deixou cair o corpo em cima do dela, o seu rosto enterrado no pescoço dela e os braços enrolados sem torno da cintura dela.

Sakura abraçou-o fortemente, os dedos enterrados nos cabelos dele e fazendo leves festas. Alguns segundos depois o moreno afastou-se do corpo dela deitando-se de lado e puxando-a para os seus braços, beijando-lhe a testa.

Sakura demorou pouco tempo a adormecer ao sentir os dedos dele fazerem-lhe festas nos cabelos.

Depois de ela adormecer Sasuke olhou-a atentamente, sorrindo levemente.

Ela era tão linda e ele gostava tanto dela. Ela era um anjo caído do céu e sempre que pensava nisso recriminava-se por a ter feito andar maluca a lembrar-se de tudo. Mas ela tinha-o magoado, mesmo que não tivesse sido de propósito e o seu lado sádico pediu vingança.

Sorriu de canto antes de ajustar a jovem melhor nos seus braços e fechar os olhos para puder descansar.

-/-

_Aí o capítulo._

_Eu sei, eu sei, o hentai não é dos melhores que já escrevi e o Sasuke começou a ficar OC mas colaborem comigo aqui está bem? Não estava nos meus melhores dias, estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme e com muito sono, a única coisa que me fez continuar foi pensar que não vos podia desiludir e tinha que actualizar o mais rápido possível. _

_Espero reviews._

_Beijinhos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Então minha boa gente, acaba aqui. _

_O epílogo está fora de questão porque se separasse as coisas este capítulo ficaria muito pequeno e seria estranho. Então vou fazer logo tudo de uma vez. _

_Boa leitura._

-/-

Sakura remexeu-se levemente na cama ao sentir a luz solar, que entrava pelas brechas das cortinas, no seu rosto. Os olhos verdes focaram-se no tecto enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto tentando afastar o sono. Um sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios ao recordar-se da noite passada, girando o corpo para puder encarar a figura adormecida ao seu lado.

Sasuke dormia pacificamente, deitado de lado e com um dos braços debaixo da almofada, o outro braço por cima dos lençóis que o cobriam até à cintura.

A rosada estendeu o braço, a mão tocando o rosto do moreno adormecido e os dedos traçando um caminho ao longo da bochecha dele como se quisessem memorizar cada traço. Afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos, o polegar de seguida percorrendo-lhe os lábios de maneira doce.

Arquejou em surpresa quando Sasuke abriu a boca e lhe mordeu o dedo, sorrindo de canto logo de seguida. Sakura sorriu levemente virando-lhe as costas, como que se o desafiasse. O moreno sorriu de maneira mais aberta mexendo-se na direcção do corpo da jovem, esticando os braços para a abraçar e puxar para o seu corpo, os lábios colando-se no ombro desnudo de Sakura.

A rapariga estremeceu nos braços dele, tentando manter-se inatingível mas encontrou-se a si própria a relaxar nos braços de Sasuke e procurando as mãos dele para entrelaçar os seus dedos.

- Boa maneira de acordar. – Comentou o rapaz encostando o nariz aos cabelos rosa desgrenhados.

Sakura sorriu ainda mais girando o corpo nos braços dele para o puder encarar, as suas mãos rapidamente agarrando-lhe no rosto e puxando-o para perto do seu para o beijar.

- Vou vestir qualquer coisa. – Disse a rosada tentando afastar-se dos braços dele.

- Porquê? Ainda é cedo. – Tentou Sasuke beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Cedo? São quase onze da manhã. – Comentou a jovem olhando por cima do ombro dele, com alguma dificuldade, para encarar o relógio.

- É cedo. – Insistiu ele.

Sakura resmungou inaudível empurrando-o com mais força e deslizando para fora dos braços dele, sentando-se na cama e esticando-se para apanhar o pijama que estava no chão e o puder vestir.

- Vou ver se como alguma coisa leve antes do almoço. – Afirmou andando para a porta.

- Está bem, eu vou ficar aqui. – Comentou ele agarrando-se à almofada e inspirando o cheiro dela. – Traz-me uma maçã. – Murmurou, a voz abafada pela almofada.

Sakura lançou-lhe o sorriso antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor um pensamento entrou a valsar na sua cabeça. O Verão teria que chegar ao fim algum dia. Ela teria um dia que fazer as malas e despedir-se das pessoas naquela casa. Podia muito bem manter o contacto via telefone ou _e-mail_ ou redes sociais, mas não seria o mesmo. E para ser sincera consigo mesma ela não saberia se estar longe de Sasuke, não lhe poder tocar e vê-lo em carne e osso, seria bom para o seu coração. O que ela mais queria neste momento era não pensar nisso mas teria que pensar nisso eventualmente e…

- _Hey _Sakura-chan. – Alguém chamou da sala.

- Oh meu Deus! – Exclamou levando a mão ao coração.

Depois de se acalmar olhou em redor encarando Itachi e Amaya, os dois no sofá mais pequeno da sala, o rapaz sentado com a namorada no colo. Esta família devia mesmo parar de a surpreender desta maneira, e aparentemente namorar com Itachi estava a deixar Amaya com a mesma pancada.

- Dormiste bem? – Perguntou Amaya sorrindo.

- Sim, e vocês?

- Também, mas acho que comi demasiadas maçãs com caramelo, vomitei há pouco. – Respondeu Amaya tocando a barriga e fazendo uma careta.

- Sakura, tu por acaso sabes do meu irmão? – Perguntou Itachi analisando a reacção da rosada. - Fui ao quarto dele esta manhã e ele não estava lá.

Sakura corou abruptamente desviando o olhar.

- Itachi, não bombardeeis a rapariga com perguntas assim de repente. – Repreendeu Amaya tentando conter o riso. – Deixa-a ir fazer o que ela vinha fazer.

- Eu vou…vou comer alguma coisa.

Sakura saiu da sala a andar rapidamente, o casal seguindo-a com o olhar.

- Achas que eles os dois…? – Perguntou Itachi olhando para a namorada.

- Oh sim. – Respondeu Amaya retribuindo o olhar.

- Lindo menino Sasuke. – Comentou Itachi levantando a mão e juntando à da namorada no típico gesto _high five._

Sakura voltou alguns minutos depois, uma maçã na mão e uma outra muito mal escondida na outra mão. Passou pelo casal como se nada se passasse, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos e subindo as escadas a correr.

Itachi e Amaya desataram a rir quando ouviram uma porta fechar-se no andar de cima.

A rosada entrou no quarto encostando-se à porta e fechando os olhos enquanto murmurava algo inaudível e incompreensível. Caminhou até ao meio do quarto e chamou pelo moreno que ainda tinha o rosto escondido na almofada e parecia estar a dormitar. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e o braço, apanhando a maçã que a rosada lhe tinha atirado e dando-lhe logo uma trinca.

- Que foi? – Perguntou depois de engolir o pedaço da fruta e encarando o rosto corado da jovem.

- Oh nada, o teu irmão e a Amaya sabem que nós os dois…pronto, só isso. – Respondeu Sakura gesticulando com os braços.

- E? – Questionou novamente trincando novamente a maçã.

- E? Ainda perguntas? É humilhante, acho que não vou conseguir olhar para eles!

- Se te dá paz de espírito, não haveria maneira de eles não saberem. Gritaste um bocado alto ontem…

- Não estás a ajudar! – Exclamou a rosada atirando-lhe uma almofada que estava no chão e entrando na casa de banho, batendo com a porta e ouvindo o moreno rir-se alto num acto nada característico da sua pessoa.

…

Sakura não sabia onde se enfiar, estava tão envergonhada.

Estava sentada na relva junto à piscina, Amaya ao seu lado a desenhar e Itachi deitado numa das espreguiçadeiras a ler um livro.

Porque é que Sasuke teve que a deixar sozinha? Não podia aguentar a vontade de ir à casa de banho?

O casal podia não estar a dizer nada, nem a lançar-lhe olhares mas ela sabia, ela tinha a certeza, que estavam a pensar algo relacionado com ela e Sasuke. Itachi e Amaya tinham sido perfeitamente educados nos dois dias que se tinham passado depois da noite entre ela e Sasuke, não tinham feito comentários ou indirectas que não seriam bem indirectas porque se percebia perfeitamente o significado, tinham sido civilizados em relação ao assunto. Mas mesmo assim a rosada não podia evitar e sentir-se constrangida sozinha com o casal. E Sasuke tinha que a abandonar!

- Sakura, parece que vais explodir. – Comentou Itachi levantando os olhos do livro. – Estás nervosa com alguma coisa?

- Sim, acho que já arrancaste mais pedaços de relva com uma mão do que aquilo que uma vaca pasta numa semana. – Disse Amaya nem tirando os olhos do bloco mas apontando para as mãos da jovem com o lápis.

- Não estou nervosa, porque haveria de estar nervosa?

- Relaxa flor, se estás nervosa com o facto de que eu ou a Amaya perguntemos alguma coisa em relação ao que se passou entre ti e o meu irmãozinho, não te preocupes. Nós respeitamos a vossa privacidade e dispensamos detalhes sórdidos. – Assegurou Itachi sorrindo de canto e olhando novamente para o livro. – Estamos felizes que se tenham acertado, mesmo muito felizes.

Sakura sorriu levemente voltando a olhar para a relva e a desejar que Sasuke se despachasse, porque apesar de Itachi ter assegurado que não iriam perguntar nada, ainda podiam pensar coisas e isso não era nada bom…

…

- _Ne, _Sasuke-kun…- Chamou a rosada olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Hn?

Estavam no pátio, os dois sentados numa das espreguiçadeiras, o moreno encostado com Sakura entre as pernas e encostada ao seu peito. A noite, como todas as outras naquela região, estava fria mas ao partilharem o calor corporal um do outro não se podiam queixar.

- Acaba para a semana…- Comentou aquilo que tinha evitado com todas as suas forças.

- Eu sei.

- O meu pai vai mandar alguém vir buscar-me e vou voltar para Tóquio, tu vais para Yokohama…

- Não ficam assim tão afastadas. – Disse Sasuke apertando mais a rosada contra o seu corpo.

- Ficam sim. – Murmurou chorosa.

- Não comeces a chorar por favor, só vais tornar isto mais difícil. Nós vamos falar. Telefone, _email_, _skype_, redes sociais. E até acabar, vamos aproveitar. Vamos estar juntos, vamos divertir-nos, vamos criar memórias e vamos beijar-nos. – Disse o moreno depositando um beijo no pescoço da jovem no fim da frase, fazendo com que a rosada soltasse uma risada. – Beijar-nos muito. E no Natal, eu vou arrastar os meus paizinhos para Tóquio e vamos estar juntos novamente. E se não estivermos juntos no Natal, para o ano, no Verão, vens para aqui novamente e estaremos juntos.

- Acho que nunca falaste tanto assim de seguida. – Comentou Sakura com uma risada.

- Hn. Achas-te muito engraçada. – Resmungou Sasuke corando um pouco.

Sakura riu novamente, recostando-se mais no peito do rapaz e fechando os olhos, sorrindo quando ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça.

- Sakura.

- Hn?

- És minha namorada a partir de agora. Mais ninguém te vai tocar além de mim e se algum engraçadinho tentar alguma coisa contigo enquanto estivermos separados vai-se haver comigo.

- És um pouco possessivo não achas? – Perguntou Sakura a rir mas sentindo-se especial por estar a ouvir aquilo da boca dele.

- Hn. Esperei muito tempo para estar contigo outra vez, não estou pelos ajustes de deixar outro idiota tomar o meu lugar. – Protestou olhando para o céu.

Sakura sentiu-se tão especial e tão amada por estar a ouvir aquilo. E céus, ela gostava tanto daquele rapaz que seria impossível qualquer outro tomar o lugar dele.

…

O dia tinha chegado. As malas estavam feitas e arrumadas na bagageira do carro que a tinha vindo buscar. E ela agora estava de pé na entrada da casa a encarar Itachi, Amaya e o namorado.

Nos dias que tinham passado, Sakura tinha feito tudo o que queria com o namorado. Tinham passeado pela vila e pela região. Tirado fotografias e construído memórias juntos. Tinha passado tempo com Amaya, partilhando inseguranças sobre como lidar com a pena que as pessoas sentiriam por ela em relação à morte da mãe. Até tinha passado tempo com Itachi, partilhado gostos por livros e por filmes e descobrindo histórias humilhantes sobre Sasuke que a tinham feito sorrir.

Mais cedo naquele dia tinha-se despedido de Kawasaki-san e dos restantes empregados da casa, dizendo que tinha gostado muito de ali estar e estava muito agradecida por a terem aturado.

- Vou ter saudades tuas Sakura-chan. – Disse Amaya chorosa enquanto a abraçava fortemente. – Se precisares de alguma coisa, alguma coisa que seja, não hesites em ligar-me ou mandar um _email_ ou o que seja!

- _Hai._ Obrigada. Mesmo muito obrigada. – Disse a rosada abraçando-a também.

Depois de se separar da morena virou-se para Itachi, que lhe sorriu e abriu os braços esperando um abraço. Sakura sorriu também abraçando o rapaz fortemente.

- Foi óptimo ver-te outra vez Sakura. – Disse ele. – Quando leres o livro que te recomendei, diz-me o que achaste.

- Eu digo. – Assegurou ela sorrindo ao sentir Itachi beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça antes de se separar e ir para junto da namorada, abraçando-a.

Sakura encarou o namorado, que por sua vez encarava o chão com as mãos nos bolsos dos calções. A rosada suspirou antes de dar um passo em frente e o abraçar enquanto fechava os olhos e esperava que ele a abraçasse também. Sasuke passou um dos braços pela cintura da jovem e encostou os lábios no topo da cabeça dela, beijando-a demoradamente. De seguida tirou a outra mão do bolso e afastou a rosada do seu corpo, colando os lábios agora na testa dela e depois beijou-a nos lábios, lentamente esperando que ela corresponde-se.

Depois de se separarem Sakura olhou nos olhos negros do rapaz sorrindo abertamente e, depois de o abraçar mais uma vez, separou-se e entrou para o banco de trás do carro.

Enquanto o carro se afastava observava a casa pelo vidro traseiro, vendo-a ficar mais pequena juntamente com as três pessoas que se tinham despedido dela.

Sentia-se triste mas ao mesmo tempo feliz porque sabia que ia voltar a estar com eles, que ia voltar a estar com Sasuke…

…

_**Dezembro do mesmo ano**_

- Pai, acho que não devias ter mandado os empregados para casa para puderes fazer tu o jantar. – Comentou a rosada encostando-se ao balcão da cozinha e cruzando os braços. – Arriscas-te a intoxicar os teus convidados, e isto é importante para mim.

Sakura tinha o cabelo longo preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto e usava uma camisola de gola alta vermelha com flocos de neve desenhados e umas calças pretas, nos pés umas meias brancas.

- Eu sei querida, mas fica sabendo que antes de ser um bem sucedido homem de negócios com empregados era eu que cozinhava na caixa de fósforos em que vivia com a tua mãe. – Contrariou o homem arranjado a comida numa travessa. – A tua mãe, Deus a tenha em paz, não sabia nem fritar um ovo.

Antes de Sakura puder rir ou dizer alguma coisa a campainha tocou. A rosada rapidamente se desencostou da bancada e saiu da cozinha para puder ir abrir a porta. Antes de levar a mão à maçaneta arranjou o imaginário fio de cabelo que estava solto e sacudiu a poeira imaginária das calças.

Assim que abriu a porta foi recebida pelo sorriso de Uchiha Mikoto que prontamente lhe disse olá e levou a mão enluvada ao rosto da rosada para lhe acariciar a bochecha. De seguida veio Uchiha Fugaku que a cumprimentou com uma vénia e rapidamente segui a mulher, que já gritava pelo _Shun-chan, _para dentro da casa.

- Peço desculpa pela minha mãe. – Pediu Itachi entrando também e beijando a bochecha da rosada. – Ela está entusiasmada com esta pequena reunião.

- A minha sogra devia cortar na cafeína. – Veio a voz de Amaya enquanto sacudia a neve dos cabelos.

Sakura sorriu antes de abraçar a jovem, tendo cuidado para não espalmar a grande barriga que Amaya já tinha.

- Estás enorme. – Comentou Sakura.

- Sim, enorme, enjoada, a deixar o Itachi maluco e a rezar para o meu filho parar de dar saltos mortais. – Resmungou Amaya tocando a barriga e fazendo uma careta. – Não terás para aí chocolate pois não?

Sakura riu. Apesar de Amaya ainda ser um pouco nova, ter uma certa mentalidade que muitos considerariam de criança e de às vezes ainda ser um pouco infantil, Sakura tinha a certeza que iria ser uma óptima mãe.

- Ainda agora chegaste a casa das pessoas e já estás a pedir comida? Que faço eu contigo? – Perguntou Itachi ajudando a namorada a tirar o casaco.

- Não fazes nada, a culpa disto tudo é tua! Tu é que me seduziste com esses olhos e esse cabelo e essa cara perfeita! – Resmungou ela em resposta e batendo o pé.

- Controlem-se, estão em casa de outras pessoas.

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz. Olhou para a porta encarando Sasuke que estava a tirar o cachecol e a fechar a porta. Sorriu na direcção dele recebendo em resposta um sorriso de canto. Itachi e Amaya deixaram-nos a sós, levando a discussão para outro lado.

- Desculpa, não creio que te conheço. – Brincou Sakura levando as mãos à cintura.

- Muito engraçada. – Resmungou Sasuke puxando-a para o seu peito e beijando-a.

A rosada sorriu entre o beijo, sacudindo-lhe a neve dos cabelos quando se separaram.

Tinha tido tantas saudades dele. Apenas falar ao telefone e por _skype_ não era suficiente.

- Espero que me tenhas comprado uma prenda. – Disse Sakura sorrindo levemente.

- Hn. Teres-me aqui contigo já não é prenda suficiente? – Perguntou descrente.

- É mais do que suficiente…

Quando se inclinou para beijar o rapaz ouviu alguém gritar da cozinha.

- Sakura-chan! Acho melhor encomendares uma piza, porque o idiota do Shun-chan acabou de queimar o prato principal! – Gritou Mikoto.

Sasuke soltou uma risada enquanto Sakura suspirava e resmungava que o tinha avisado que não devia ter mandado os empregados embora.

- Não te rias da minha desgraça e ajuda-me a procurar o número. – Protestou dando um leve soco no ombro de Sasuke.

-/-

_E acabou de vez!_

_Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e acompanharam até agora. Muito obrigada mesmo._

_Eu sei que parece que apressei o capítulo, eu sei. Mas a sério que não fiz isso. O capítulo foi escrito ao meu ritmo normal e sem pressa alguma. Mas se tiverem queixas estejam à vontade._

_Quem sabe ainda nos veremos com um capítulo para o Itachi e para a Amaya. _

**Beijos doces e abraços de urso para toda a gente!  
**_**Love you guys very much!**_


	8. Bonus Chapter

_Depois de 500 séculos escondida, a Fénix renasce das cinzas com o capítulo bónus prometido sobre a história mais detalhada do Itachi e da Amaya._

_*entrada dramática com confetti e explosões* _

_Tenho andado ocupada com a escola e com os estudos e vocês sabem…_

_Vozinha lá do fundo: É tanga! Ela tem estado é com preguiça!_

_*pigarreia*_

_Espero que gostem e muito amor para vocês._

_Beijinhos!_

-/-

O tempo parecia que tinha parado enquanto estava sentada naquela cadeira da sala de espera do hospital. As pessoas à sua volta estavam envolvidas nos seus próprios problemas, completamente alheias à rapariga sentada a um canto com os joelhos ao peito e as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto. Ela não tinha querido acreditar no telefonema que tinha recebido há poucas horas, não queria acreditar que aquilo tivesse acontecido aos seus pais, aos seus pais não…

- Tsukioka-san? – Ela ouviu chamar.

Levantou o olhar dos joelhos, o lápis dos olhos esborratado nas bochechas e o cabelo desgrenhado, encarando a enfermeira que a olhava com compaixão estampada no rosto.

- Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos para ajudar o seu pai mas infelizmente não foi o suficiente. Lamentamos mas ele faleceu. – Disse docemente a enfermeira.

Amaya voltou a chorar cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Porque estava isto a acontecer? Porquê? Os pais dela não mereciam isto, aliás, ninguém merecia aquilo. Quer fosse a dor pela qual o seu pai tinha passado e a dor pela qual a sua mãe estava a passar ou a dor pela qual ela estava a passar.

- E…E a minha mãe? – Perguntou entre soluços, temendo que o pior também tivesse acontecido à sua mãe.

- A sua mãe está bem por agora, está ligada ao ventilador. Os próximos dias vão ser críticos, os médicos iram fazer tudo para a puder salvar.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu limpando o rosto com a manga do casaco. – Posso ver a minha mãe…?

- Claro, por aqui. – Respondeu guiando Amaya até ao quarto onde a sua mãe estava. – Há alguém a quem possamos ligar? Um tio, um vizinho, alguém que possa fazer-lhe companhia e tomar conta de si?

- Hm…Os meus avós…Eles vivem perto, podem chegar em pouco tempo…O número deve estar no telemóvel da minha mãe…

- Está bem, iremos telefonar-lhes. A sua mãe está neste quarto. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

- Obrigada.

A enfermeira sorriu-lhe uma última vez antes de virar costas e ir-se embora. Amaya olhou para a porta encostada antes de suspirar e entrar no quarto.

O coração partiu-se um pouco mais ao entrar no quarto. A sua mãe estava deitada na cama, tubos saíam de máquinas e iam-se ligar ao seu corpo. Pensos e ligaduras cobriam cada centímetro visível mas o que mais assustou Amaya foi a enorme ligadura em redor da cabeça da mãe e o tubo que estava dentro da boca dela e que ela sabia que a ajudava a respirar.

A jovem soluçou sonoramente antes de andar até à cama, sentando-se na cadeira e agarrando na mão da mãe e começando a passar o polegar pela pele arranhada.

- Está tudo bem mãe…Não vou a lado nenhum…Vai ficar tudo bem…- Sussurrou ela.

…

Amaya estava sentada junto da sua mãe, desenhando no seu bloco, os olhos passando do bloco para o monitor cardíaco de segundos em segundos e ela ia falando com a mãe. Contava-lhe coisas que se tinham passado naquele dia, ideias que tinha para novos desenhos, conversas que tinha tido com os avós e com os amigos.

Tinham passado três dias desde o acidente. A sua mãe não se tinha mexido nem nada tinha acontecido, bom ou mau. Durante esses três dias Amaya não tinha deixado o lado da sua mãe, recusando-se a ir para casa para o caso de algo acontecer. Ela estava…não estava feliz, mas também não estava triste. Estava a sentir-se relativamente bem.

O som da máquina dos batimentos cardíacos assustou-a, despertando-a dos seus pensamentos. Olhou para a máquina e os picos que indicavam os batimentos cardíacos da sua mãe estavam a ficar mais irregulares e cada vez mais pequenos. O bloco caiu-lhe das mãos e ela levantou-se automaticamente da cadeira.

- Mãe? – Chamou agarrando a mulher pelos ombros. – Mãe? Não, não, não, não!

A jovem afastou-se da cama correndo até à porta.

- Enfermeira! Alguém! Por favor alguém me ajude! – Gritou para o corredor.

Um grupo de enfermeiras e médicos rapidamente entraram no quarto, dizendo para ela se afastar.

Tudo o que se passou naquele quarto aconteceu tão rápido que não passou de um borrão. Tudo o que os médicos diziam e faziam não passava de manchas enquanto ela se concentrava em rezar fortemente para que, por favor, nada acontecesse à sua mãe porque ela não iria aguentar ficar sozinha.

- Tsukioka-san? – Ouviu o médico chamar.

Ela abriu os olhos, lágrimas fazendo-os arder, e olhou para o médico.

O médico estava em cima de um pequeno banco e estava a fazer compressões no peito da sua mãe.

- Tsukioka-san, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Eu vou parar agora. – Disse o médico olhando nos olhos de Amaya.

Amaya soltou um grito e caiu de joelhos no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e chorando compulsivamente. Não era justo…Porquê?

O seu coração estava partido em dois. O seu mundo tinha acabado de morrer e mais nada lhe importava agora…

…

- Amaya, querida, a Sayuri-chan ligou outra vez. Os teus amigos estão a combinar uma ida à praia e queriam saber se gostavas de ir. Estar com eles, espairecer um bocadinho. O que achas querida? – Perguntou a sua avó parada na porta do quarto.

Amaya girou um pouco a cabeça de modo a puder encarar a avó e respondeu-lhe:

- Podes dizer à Sayuri que não me apetece ir sair. Diz-lhe que…eu morri.

- Amaya!

- Diz-lhe alguma coisa está bem?

A sua avó suspirou antes de fechar a porta e ir embora. Amaya voltou a olhar para o tecto do quarto, a olhar para as estrelas e para a lua que o seu pai tinha ali colado quando ela era criança e que sempre a tinham ajudado a dormir.

Para onde quer que olhasse para o quarto escuro algo lhe lembrava dos seus pais, em especial aquela parede junto da janela…

A parede estava forrada de desenhos a carvão feitos por ela própria. Alguns eram paisagens, outros de formas abstractas mas havia uma grande parte deles que eram cópias de fotografias. Cópias de fotografias dela e dos pais e de outros membros da família. Doía-lhe tanto e aquela parede não estava a ajudar…

Sentou-se na cama, lançando as pernas para fora do colchão e caminhando até à secretária e procurando por entre os seus materiais de desenho o x-acto. Quando o encontrou agarrou-o com força e caminhou até à parede, começando a cortar os desenhos e a arrancá-los das paredes.

Estava a sentir-se zangada, com raiva, a sentir-se triste, a sentir-se esborrachada por uma centena de emoções diferentes, todas negativas e a deixarem-lhe o estômago às voltas.

Arrancar os desenhos da parede não estava a ajudar tanto como ela julgava que iria ajudar, se alguma coisa, ainda estava a agravar mais a sua dor. Ao rasgar os desenhos sentia que estava a matar os seus pais novamente, que os estava levar para longe…

Sentou-se no canto do quarto escuro, os joelhos ao peito e as mãos enterradas nos cabelos. Lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas e soluços saíam da sua boca, ela não estava a conseguir aguentar, não estava a conseguir lidar com aquilo e isso iria ser a sua ruína…

…

_- Olha para a câmara querida. – Disse o seu pai apontando a câmara para a sua cara._

_- Não vou olhar pai, acordei com uma cara nojenta hoje. – Protestou a jovem usando o livro que estava a ler para tapar o rosto, risadas saindo da sua boca._

_- És linda filha. – Veio a doce voz da sua mãe da entrada da cozinha._

_- Oh a personagem principal do filme que é a minha vida apareceu em cena. – Brincou virando a câmara para a sua esposa que soltou uma doce risada._

_- Ena pai…Obrigadinha pela parte que me toca. _

_- São as duas lindas. E isso é dizer pouco. – Voltou a apontar a câmara para a filha._

_- Pois, tenta amenizar o estrago agora. Que raio de pai és tu? – Questionou Amaya deitando-lhe a língua de fora depois de baixar o livro._

_- O tipo de pai que te compra um bloco de desenhos novo e lápis de cor sempre que tu pedes? _

_- O teu pai sabe mesmo como te comprar han querida. – Interveio a mãe voltando para a cozinha._

_- Pois, espertinho. _

_Amaya deitou a língua de fora novamente, começando a rir e a esconder a cara por trás do livro novamente quando o pai fez zoom na câmara para a focar melhor._

Os olhos escancararam-se repentinamente e a jovem olhou para o tecto do quarto, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

Tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos, há dias que não conseguia dormir duas horas seguidas. Acordava sempre com estes sonhos, como o que tinha tido agora, alguns eram memórias de dias mais felizes mas outros…Outros começavam como sonhos bons, fazendo-a pensar que iriam continuar da mesma maneira, mas depois tudo ficava escuro e os seus pais desapareciam e a única coisa que ela conseguia ouvir era gritos.

Não conseguia aguentar mais, não tinha mais força, seja ela física ou mental. Tinha de acabar com aquilo, e era agora…

Levantou-se da cama rapidamente e saiu do quarto, fazendo caminho para a casa de banho.

- Amaya? – Chamou a avó levantando-se do sofá da sala quando ouviu a porta do quarto da neta bater.

Mas ela ignorou, entrou na casa de banho e fechou a porta, trancando-a com a chave e apoiando-se no lavatório, encarando o espelho.

Sentia-se dormente…Como se a sua vida não passasse de uma coisa insignificante agora.

- _Amaya?_ – Ouviu o avô chamá-la do outro lado da porta. – _Está tudo bem?_

Estaria tudo acabado numa questão de segundos…

Agarrou no copo que continha as escovas de dentes que repousava perto da torneira e atirou-o contra o espelho que se despedaçou em vários cacos juntamente com o copo.

- _Amaya! Abre já esta porta! _– Gritava o seu avô batendo na porta com força.

Envolveu os dedos em redor do maior e mais afiado caco que encontrou e encostou-o ao pulso esquerdo administrando força suficiente para que cortasse o mais fundo possivel.

Da sua boca saiu um baixo gemido de dor enquanto o sangue escorria da ferida que tinha sido aberta e caía em pequenas gotas no chão e no lavatório, mas aquela dor não chegava nem perto da dor que o seu coração sentia.

- _Amaya! – _Gritou a sua avó cada vez mais desesperada pela falta de resposta da neta.

Trocou o caco de mão, encostando-o ao pulso direito e inspirando e expirando antes de começar a fazer força. Mas, antes de o pedaço de vidro puder sequer fazer um corte, os avós conseguiram abrir a porta e entraram na casa de banho. O avô agarrou-a pelos pulsos e tirou-lhe o pedaço de vidro da mão, fazendo pressão no corte.

- Não! – Gritou Amaya começando a chorar. – Eu não aguento mais, por favor.

A sua avó rapidamente a abraçou e começou a fazer pressão no corte enquanto o seu marido abandonava a casa de banho para puder chamar uma ambulância.

…

Amaya acordou desnorteada e encarou o tecto branco, olhando em volta e tentando identificar onde estava. Tentou mexer os braços mas foi impedida de o fazer. Baixou os olhos para puder olhar para os pulsos e encontrou-os presos à grade da cama onde estava deitada. Logo concluiu que estava num hospital, os lençóis eram um pouco ásperos e tinha uma agulha espetada numa das veias do seu braço. A janela estava aberta, deixando entrar uma agradável aragem, e estava de noite lá fora. O quarto estava pintado de branco e havia uma cortina corrida do lado direito da sua cama que a impedia de ver a porta do quarto.

Estava a considerar chamar por alguém quando a cortina foi afastada e se mostrou a figura do seu avô e de uma médica que segurava uma prancheta e lhe sorria.

- Como te sentes Amaya-chan? – Perguntou a médica.

Ela escolheu ignorar a pergunta e virou o rosto para a janela. Tinham-lhe tirado o poder de escolher, o poder de poder decidir o que queria fazer com a sua vida e além de sentir tudo o que sentia em relação à morte dos pais, sentia-se revoltada.

- Bem, cosemos-te o pulso. Cortaste muito fundo, foi difícil. Demos-te medicamentos para te puderes acalmar e dormir. – Disse a médica olhando para a prancheta. - Vamos manter-te aqui para observação durante uns dois dias e depois mandamos-te para casa. Mas vou-te dizer que tens de vir ao hospital de duas em duas semanas, para uma avaliação psiquiátrica.

Ao ouvir aquilo olhou em choque para a médica.

- Eu não sou louca! – Exclamou a jovem mordendo o lábio quando, mais uma vez, não conseguiu mexer os braços. – Não preciso de ajuda médica!

- Amaya, querida, estamos preocupados contigo. Desde que os teus pais morreram não tens sido tu e isto que aconteceu ontem deixou-nos ainda mais preocupados. – Disse o seu avô apoiando-se nas grades da cama de hospital. – Nós sabemos que não és louca, estamos apenas preocupados.

- Eu não preciso que se preocupem comigo! Deixem-me escolher o que quero fazer com a minha vida! É pedir muito?! – Gritou começando a chorar. – Por favor!

A médica agarrou-a pelos ombros encostando-a à cama e dizendo para ela se acalmar e respirar fundo.

…

Suspirou pesadamente deixando a cabeça cair para trás. Estava farta de estar ali sentada à espera, estava tão aborrecida…Não devia ter convencido os avós a deixarem-na vir sozinha desta vez, ao menos eles sempre lhe faziam companhia.

Tinha-lhes dito que, ao fim de um mês a ir às avaliações psiquiátricas sempre acompanhada, podia muito bem sobreviver sozinha. Que estava muito melhor e que podia muito bem ir ao hospital sozinha. E tinha-os convencido por fim a deixá-la vir, começava a arrepender-se à medida que o grau de aborrecimento ia aumentando…

Começou a brincar com o cabelo. Começou a dar-lhe nós que rapidamente se desfaziam sozinhos, usou-o como bigode, examinou pontas espigadas e imaginou que tipos de cortes ficariam bem com a forma do seu rosto e estilo de roupa que normalmente usava.

Depois de puxar a manga esquerda da camisola um pouco mais para baixo notou pelo canto do seu olho que alguém se sentou na cadeira ao lado da sua. A pessoa resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e suspirou pesadamente.

A jovem olhou para o lado e prendeu a respiração ao encarar o rapaz ali sentado.

O rapaz tinha o longo cabelo negro solto pelos ombros e os olhos também negros fixos nos sapatos. A camisola azul estava suja e as calças estavam rasgadas nos joelhos. Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe do canto do lábio e ele tinha um pano encostado à testa, provavelmente a tentar que o corte sob a sobrancelha deixasse de sangrar.

O seu gene artístico começou a acordar e ela apanhou-se a si mesma a pensar no como aquele rapaz era lindo e daria um óptimo modelo para um desenho. As linhas do rosto dele eram perfeitas e pelo que ela conseguia notar por debaixo da camisola, tinha um corpo maravilhoso.

Deu um pequeno salto quando o olhar dele se encontrou com o seu, um sorriso doce formando-se nos lábios do rapaz.

- Olá. – Disse ele sentando-se melhor na cadeira. – Porque estás aqui?

Não sabia o que lhe responder. Se lhe dissesse que estava à espera de uma consulta de psiquiatria o rapaz iria certamente fugir a correr, achando que ela era louca. E ela não precisava disso, não outra vez. Alguns dos seus amigos, ao descobrirem o que ela tinha tentado fazer, tinham deixado de lhe falar não querendo ser apanhados nos dramas dela. Alguns ainda continuavam a dar-se com ela mas Amaya sabia que nas suas costas lhe chamavam louca.

- Então? Porque estás aqui? – Insistiu o rapaz.

- Estou à espera de…uma consulta de ginecologia. – Respondeu ela dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Quase bateu com a mão na testa quando viu o olhar desconfortável com que o rapaz tinha ficado no rosto ao ouvir aquilo.

- Bem, eu estou aqui porque andei ao soco com um amigo. – Disse o rapaz apontando com a mão livre para o estado das suas roupas e do seu rosto. – Por causa de uma miúda…Foi a última vez que apresento potenciais namoradas aos meus amigos…Idiota traidor…Saiu com ela nas minhas costas.

- Bem, lamento. Mas aposto que a miúda se sentiu bastante especial e sortuda. – Comentou Amaya.

Antes do rapaz puder dizer alguma coisa uma enfermeira veio chamá-la, dizendo que o médico a podia atender agora. Amaya levantou-se da cadeira, agarrando na mala que estava aos seus pés e, depois de sorrir para o rapaz e lhe dizer adeus, seguiu a enfermeira para o consultório do seu médico.

O médico comentou o sorriso que estava no rosto dela naquele dia e perguntou-lhe o motivo, ao que Amaya respondeu que tinha apenas acordado bem-disposta.

…

Amaya levou a lata do sumo à boca bebericando um pouco, de seguida trocando as pernas e ajustando um vinco que se tinha formado na saia. Lá estava ela mais uma vez, esperando que o seu médico a chamasse e mais uma vez estava muito aborrecida. Começou a olhar em redor de si, admirando as pessoas também na sala.

Estava um casal sentado perto da televisão desligada, a mulher estava grávida e lia uma revista de roupa de bebés enquanto o homem parecia dormitar com os braços cruzados. Uma mulher idosa e uma criança estavam mais para o canto, o braço da criança estava engessado e a idosa olhava a criança com carinho enquanto esta brincava com um carro. Mais perto da máquina das bebidas estava um homem, gordo e com um fato desajustado, o nariz a sangrar e parecia estar partido. E ao seu lado…

O coração sobressaltou-se ao reconhecer o rapaz de há duas semanas. Desta vez o cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo e os olhos estavam fixos no telemóvel. Tinha um penso sobre a sobrancelha e usava uma camisola preta e umas calças de ganga, nos pés uns ténis.

Rapidamente virou o rosto para a frente e levou novamente a lata aos lábios para puder beber mais um pouco do sumo.

- Então, quantas vezes por mês precisam mulheres de vir ao ginecologista? – Perguntou ele virando-se para ela.

Amaya não conseguiu controlar. Um riso abandonou a sua boca e o sumo saiu a voar espalhando-se pelo chão e pelas roupas da jovem.

Ele tinha-a feito rir, o primeiro riso genuíno desde o acidente dos pais, o primeiro riso genuíno desde que se tinha tentado matar, e estava a saber-lhe tão bem rir.

O riso acabou por contagiar o rapaz que sorriu abertamente mexendo nos cabelos.

Quando Amaya finalmente conseguiu controlar o seu riso e se preparava para abrir a boca e falar com o rapaz, não sabia o que lhe ia dizer mas ia falar, uma enfermeira veio chamá-la.

Porque sempre a chamavam nestas alturas? Levantou-se da cadeira, sacudindo as gotas de sumo das roupas e fazendo uma pequena vénia ao rapaz, seguiu a enfermeira. Antes de sair completamente da sala ouviu o rapaz perguntar:

- Quando acabares de abrir as pernas, queres ir beber um café?

Parou de andar abruptamente e olhou-o, a cabeça pendendo para o lado como se o analisasse.

Há muito tempo que ninguém a convidava para beber um café e isso deixava-a meio que nervosa…Mas ela queria mesmo fazer isso, ir sair com ele, mesmo que se encontrasse naquela espécie de estado frágil…

- Está bem. – Respondeu ela sorrido.

- Eu espero por ti na saída então.

Amaya sorriu-lhe uma última vez e corou um pouco antes de virar as costas e seguir a enfermeira.

…

A jovem saiu do hospital, o coração aos pulos enquanto procurava pelo rapaz e negando o pensamento de que ele poderia simplesmente ter-se ido embora.

- Hey! – Ouviu alguém chamar.

Virou o rosto rapidamente e encontrou o rapaz a caminhar na sua direcção, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá outra vez. Não estavas a pensar que eu tinha ido embora pois não? – Perguntou travesso.

- Não! Claro que não. Nunca pensaria tal coisa. – Respondeu ela rapidamente e corando um pouco.

- Chamo-me Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. – Disse ele estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Tsukioka Amaya. – Disse ela apertando-lhe a mão tendo cuidado para que a manga da camisola não subisse e revelasse a cicatriz no pulso.

Depois de terem soltado as mãos começaram a caminhar ao longo da rua em busca de um lugar para puderem sentar-se e beber um café enquanto conversavam.

Acabaram por se sentar numa esplanada, começando a conversar.

Amaya estava surpreendida com a rapidez com que tinha começado a falar com aquele rapaz, eram desconhecidos até há cerca de meia hora atrás e agora já tinham partilhado gostos, medos, opiniões e histórias de vida. E tudo porque ela tinha tido a coragem suficiente para aceitar o pedido dele, porque ela não deixou que a sua fragilidade impedisse que ela fizesse um amigo novo. Mas mesmo assim optou por não lhe dizer porque estava realmente no hospital, ainda não.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Itachi abanando a mão em frente dos olhos de Amaya, que o olhava fixamente com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

- Hun? Oh sim! Estou óptima, desculpa é que…- Respondeu Amaya corando abruptamente.

- Perdeste-te nos meus lindos olhos, eu sei. Acontece à maior parte das pessoas.

- És um convencido. – Brincou ela pontapeando-o por debaixo da mesa.

- Hey, conheceste-me à meia hora e já me estás a insultar? Que raio de pessoa és tu? – Perguntou fingindo-se ofendido.

Amaya riu novamente enquanto abanava a cabeça e olhava para o céu.

As nuvens estavam espalhadas e tinham várias formas, o sol brilhava e o céu estava de uma tonalidade magnífica. Estava um dia lindo…

…

- Mas avô! – Gritou Amaya gesticulando com os braços. – Sou uma rapariga crescida e o meu médico diz que estou muito melhor, sou muito bem capaz de ir viver sozinha e ir para a universidade.

- Amaya, tu tentaste matar-te. – Disse o avô, quase a fazendo revirar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que agarrava o pulso esquerdo. - Eu e a tua avó não nos sentimos confortáveis em deixar-te ir viver sozinha. Podes continuar a viver aqui e ir para a universidade na mesma.

- Eu preciso de estar sozinha. Não podem continuar a vigiar-me eternamente, o meu médico disse que vigiarem-me é uma coisa boa mas sufocarem-me com isso não vai ajudar em nada! Preciso de voltar a ser independente. Avó, diz alguma coisa!

A mulher levantou os olhos das mãos que estavam sobre o colo e olhou do marido para a neta repetidas vezes antes de abrir a boca e falar.

- Nós iremos contigo escolher a casa, não será muito longe daqui. Vais ligar-nos todos os dias e nós queremos uma chave para o caso de emergências. Vais continuar a ir ao médico e vais vir aqui a casa todas as semanas para te pudermos ver. – Disse a mulher com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas. – Se acharmos que não te estás a aguentar, vais voltar imediatamente para casa.

- Isto não vai ser uma boa ideia, ela ainda está muito frágil pode…pode acontecer alguma coisa. – Tentou mais uma vez o avô sentando-se direito no seu cadeirão.

- Avô, eu quero ficar bem, eu preciso de estar bem. Mas tens de me deixar tentar, tens de me deixar tentar sozinha. – Disse a jovem apertando mais o pulso e sorrindo para o avô. – Por favor, deixa-me tentar.

O avô acabou por ceder, guardando para si as suas preocupações relacionadas à saúde mental da neta, e abraçou-a enquanto lhe fazia festas no cabelo e lhe sussurrava ao ouvido o quanto ela era teimosa como o seu pai.

…

Amaya estava sentada no sofá da sua nova casa a desenhar, a ouvir o som da invulgar chuva de Verão a bater na janela e o som baixinho da televisão.

A sua casa não era nada de muito grandioso. Pequena e acolhedora, grande o suficiente para ela. As paredes pintadas de cores leves, as cortinas que a avó tinha comprado contrastando com essas cores e as mobílias que o avô tinha arranjado baratos a um amigo eram de madeira clara. As caixas que tinham levado os seus pertences lá para casa estavam desmontadas junto à porta à espera que ela as levasse para casa dos avós.

E Amaya sentia-se bem. Estava feliz e sentia-se completa. Tinha os avós que a estavam a ajudar a pagar a casa até que ela arranjasse um emprego. Tinha alguns dos amigos de volta que tinham pedido desculpa pelo que tinham feito e a estavam a apoiar. Iria começar a universidade em três semanas e iria estar a fazer o que gostava, desenhar. E tinha Itachi…

Tinham saído durante semanas. Construído uma amizade sólida e tinham-se divertido juntos. Mas o coração da jovem desejava tê-lo de outra maneira. Tinha-se apaixonado por ele e isso estava a roê-la por dentro. Não conseguia estar perto dele sem corar ou sentir o coração bater descompassado, e saber que ele nunca a veria como mais do que uma amiga doía-lhe tanto.

A campainha tocou fazendo-a dar um pequeno salto. Deixou o bloco e o lápis em cima da mesa de centro e caminhou rapidamente até à porta. Levou a mão à maçaneta e rodou-a e quando a porta se abriu deu de caras com Itachi.

O rapaz estava a sorrir-lhe e tinha na mão direita um guarda-chuva e na mão esquerda uma flor, que lhe ofereceu e a fez sorrir.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou ela agarrando na flor e dando-lhe espaço para entrar.

- Vim ver a tua casa nova e vim ver-te a ti. – Respondeu deixando o guarda-chuva à porta e entrando em casa de Amaya olhando em redor. – Esta casa é a tua cara, gosto disso.

- Obrigada. Senta-te, queres alguma coisa para beber?

- Não, obrigado. Estou bem assim. – Disse ele sentando-se no sofá sorrindo para o desenho que ela estava a fazer.

- Queres ver um filme? – Perguntou Amaya colocando a flor dentro do vaso que estava em cima da mesa junto à entrada para a cozinha.

- Isso sim, vou aceitar.

Amaya sorriu caminhando até ele e sentando-se ao seu lado, agarrando no comando e começando a carregar em botões em busca de algum filme.

O filme já estava no fim quando aquilo aconteceu.

Tinha sido picada por um mosquito no dia anterior, no pulso perto da cicatriz e agora estava a dar-lhe comichão. Levantou a manga da camisola para se puder coçar e a única coisa que ouviu foi:

- O que é isso?

Tremeu ao ouvir aquilo abandonar a boca de Itachi. Agora teria que lhe dizer, teria que aguentar o facto de que ele podia abandoná-la e fugir a sete pés. Mas não podia continuar a mentir-lhe, não podia perdê-lo como amigo simplesmente não podia. Então contou-lhe tudo, desde o acidente até ao momento em que o tinha conhecido, preparando-se mentalmente para o facto de que ele poderia sair de sua casa a correr e a chamar-lhe maluca. Mas ele não o fez, na verdade sorriu-lhe e abraçou-a fortemente enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido:

- Toda a gente tem uma história, um passado. O teu é apenas mais negro do que o dos outros e isso não me importa. Eu adoro-te pelo que és e por aquilo que passaste.

Amaya deixou uma lágrima escapar enquanto o abraçava também.

- Eu adoro-te mesmo Amaya, e não me importa minimamente o que tentaste fazer. – Disse ele encostando a testa à dela. - Só me importa o facto de que estás aqui, de que eu te pude conhecer. E eu não te vou dar motivos para o tentares fazer outra vez.

E depois encostou os lábios nos dela num beijo doce que a fez sorrir enquanto correspondia agarrando-o pela gola da camisola.

…

Amaya entrou em casa em bicos de pés, deixando a mala e o casaco em cima do sofá, deitando um olhar à sua parede branca, e indo para o seu quarto. As coisas de Itachi estavam na sala por isso ela sabia que ele estava ali, provavelmente demasiado cansado para ir para casa. Não seria a primeira vez desde que ambos tinham começado a ir à universidade e ela não se importava minimamente que ele o fizesse.

Entrou no quarto silenciosamente e, depois de mudar para o pijama, meteu-se debaixo dos lençóis junto de Itachi. O rapaz despertou ao sentir os movimentos na cama e estendeu os braços para a envolver neles e a puxar para o seu peito.

- Olá. – Disse ele sonolento.

- Olá. Desculpa ter-te acordado e ter chegado tarde. Os meus avós são…

- Chatos, eu sei. Já o disseste muitas vezes.

- Volta a dormir, Já é tarde. – Disse a jovem fazendo-lhe festas no rosto.

- Eu amo-te. E nunca te vou dar motivos para te tentares matar outra vez. – Disse o rapaz beijando-lhe o pulso cicatrizado, repetindo o ritual de todas as noites que passava com ela.

- Eu também te amo.

E, antes de adormecer totalmente ela pensou.

Sentia-se viva, sentia-se bem. Ela conseguia respirar outra vez, o seu peito já não doía, já não tinha tantos pesadelos. Ela queria viver, queria estar ali e agora nada a poderia arrancar daquele mundo. Porque Amaya era forte, Amaya era uma sobrevivente.

…

A jovem torceu a cabeça e levou as mãos à cintura enquanto analisava a parede branca da sua sala. A parede não tinha nada ao contrário das outras que tinham quadros ou molduras. Pensou no que lhe podia fazer. O primeiro pensamento que lhe apareceu em mente foi fazer o que tinha feito no seu quarto, forrar a parede com os seus desenhos, mas depois lembrou-se de que já não os tinha. Lembrou-se do que tinha feito com eles quando ainda estava…naquele lugar frágil.

Bufou irritada levando as mãos aos cabelos e desmanchando o penteado, andando de um lado para o outro na sua sala. No meio das suas voltas pontapeou a mesa de centro derrubando o comando da televisão, a caneca do café que tinha bebido ao pequeno-almoço e o material de desenho. O bloco caiu no chão abrindo-se na primeira página, onde um desenho de uma paisagem estava.

A paisagem era de um lugar que ela não conhecia, tinha-a tirado da sua mente. Os prados verdejantes, um pequeno rio que o atravessava, as flores coloridas espalhadas pela relva, um grupo de cavalos ao longe a correrem para um destino desconhecido e um céu azul com as nuvens brancas e fofinhas.

Agarrou no bloco sentando-se no chão, os olhos viajando da folha para a parede espaçosa e perfeita para reproduzir o seu desenho. Sorriu abertamente, colocando o bloco em cima da mesa e levantando-se, caminhando até à cozinha. Baixou-se para abrir o armário debaixo do lavatório para puder ir buscar a sua caixa de tintas.

Levou a caixa para a sala e arrastou uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar para junto da parede, e começou a reproduzir o que estava no papel na parede, um sorriso brilhando nos seus lábios.

A campainha tocou obrigando-a a fazer malabarismo com o pincel e o copo de tinta azul que ameaçaram cair com o susto. Suspirou pesadamente e gritou:

- A porta está aberta!

Itachi entrou em casa começando logo a falar sobre algo que tinha acontecido em casa dos pais mas parou de falar abruptamente quando viu o que a jovem estava a fazer.

- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou ele caminhando para mais perto e agarrando no bloco de desenho.

A jovem sorriu para o namorado, o nariz sujo de tinta, e disse:

- Estou a viver.

-/-

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo bónus. _

_Deixem reviews. _

_Kissu 3 _


End file.
